Mirror Me
by TheCriticalHit
Summary: Ash has just finished collecting his Kalos gym badges, but there's something he needs to do before the Kalos league. He wants to find mirror Ash from the time he went into the mirror world and check on his timid counterpart.
1. Chapter 1 - Find Me

**I've had this story in my head for a while, so I decided to put it up here! In order to understand this story you'll need to see the Pokemon X and Y episode "Cave of Mirrors", or else this won't make any sense!**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Ash?" Serena hesitantly asked, "If you lose the amulet you'll be trapped in that world forever. I- I don't want to lose you."

Ash nodded, holding a small purple crystal gem in his hands. A black cord hung around his neck, holding the amulet in place, "I want to know what happened to him. I want to make sure he's okay, because... Well... he is me after all."

They were standing in Reflection Cave. It had been many months since last time they traveled through here. Last time had been a real adventure for Ash, accidentally traveling into another world through the mirrors in the cave. He had met his mirror counterpart when he had gone into this world, along with counterparts to his friends. His meeting was cut short through, since he had to return to his own world before sunset or else he would be trapped there.

But now he had the amulet.

After earning all of his Kalos badges, Ash had done some research into the history and lore about Reflection Cave. After doing some serious digging he had found this amulet, which was suppose to let the wearer remain in the mirror world after sundown and still be able to return to their original world. Ash hoped that by using it he could find a way back into the mirror world to check on his timid counterpart. He hadn't been able to forget the other him, who was the complete opposite of him, but at the same time still him. It was enough to make Ash's head spin, but he had befriended his other self, and he wanted to make sure his friend was okay.

"What about Pikachu?" Serena asked, glancing at the yellow mouse.

"He's a Pokemon," Ash said, "According to the lore I read they can travel between the worlds without fear of being trapped. He'll be fine," Ash looked at the mirror like wall of the cave. It was the same wall he had traveled through the first time. He took a deep breath, "Don't wait here for me, I don't know how long it will take for me to find the other Ash. Could easily take several weeks, you go back to Rhyhorn training with your mom like you promised her."

Serena made a face, "I hate Rhyhorn training..." She gave Ash a worried look, "You come back to me, got it?"

Ash smiled, "Got it."

He turned to face the mirror, the portal should active since he had the amulet. He took a deep breath, touching the wall. It began to ripple, then glow. On the other side was a cave, just like the one they were in, but empty. Ash took a step towards it, then paused. He wheeled around, pulling Serena into a hug. She let out a small gasp, her face bright red as Ash pulled away. He smiled a bit at her, then stepped into the portal. Serena scrambled for words to say as the portal closed, sealing Ash in the mirror world.

* * *

The dizzy sensation passed of traveling to another dimension, and Ash adjusted his hat. He turned, looking back at the mirror, which was once more sealed off. Ash let out a small smile, "Well... Here we are Pikachu. This was the same mirror we came through last time... the exit should be over here!" Ash declared, darting forward. Pikachu clung to his shoulder tightly to avoid falling off.

"Pika..." Pikachu muttered as they stepped out of the cave into the sunshine. He sat up, looking around. Ash was muttering, looking through his bag.

"Let's see... Shalour City should he up ahead... According to the lore I looked at... your mirror counterpart typically isn't far when you enter, usually within several miles or so... But in some circumstances they can be pretty far..." Ash frowned, "Now that I think of it... Finding him may harder than I thought. He was just kind of right here the first time we came through here."

"Pikapi," Pikachu said, face-pawing. Ash grinned at him.

"Come on buddy," He said. "It won't be too hard. We'll just head to Shalour City and make plans from there. We can ask Nurse Joy if he's been through recently, they usually keep records on who stays the night there. And we have all the time in the world, not just until sunset this time."

Pikachu nodded, hopping off his trainer's shoulder. Ash glanced down at his map again, then took off in the direction of Shalour City, with Pikachu darting right along side him. Pikachu felt himself glancing back, making sure Clemont was keeping up, then reminding himself that it was just him and Ash. The thought was sad and exciting at the same time, he loved being with Pikapi and the thought of going on a new adventure, but it hard knowing that they were alone in a strange new world.

He and Ash crested a small ridge, panting to catch their breath, "I-it's weird-" Ash gasped between breaths, "N-not- having- Clemont- here to- tell us to- stop- right bud?"

Pikachu nodded in agreement, perking his ears up, "Pika!" He cried, pointing.

"Hmm... Oh! Good eye Pikachu, Shalour City! Not too far, perfect," Ash gazed down at the seaside city, the red roof of the Pokemon center and the Tower of Master gleaming in the noon-day sun, "We're making great progress! We'll be with the other Ash before you know it!" Ash took off running down the hill without another word. Pikachu sighed, hoping that Ash was right about the mirror counterparts not being far, because he was not ready to go on a wild Zangoose chase.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu stepped into the Pokemon Center, looking around, "This is the Pokemon Center, what do you want?" A bored voice asked.

"Nurse J-!" Ash froze mid sentence. It was not a cheery face Nurse Joy behind the counter like Ash was expecting.

"What?" The blue haired woman snapped impatiently.

"O-officer Jenny?! You're the nurse here?" Ash cried, staring that the face he was use to seeing with a police cap on. The 'officer' glared down at Ash.-

"Officer? What are you talking about...? Like I have the time to track down petty thieves! Not when there's living creatures that need my assistance!" She shook her head, "Nurse Jenny at your service, what do you want?"

Ash closed his eyes, trying to get his thoughts together. He knew things would be different here, so what if Jenny was a nurse? He took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you've seen a boy like me past through here? He looks a lot like me, has a... an aggressive Pikachu with him. Probably traveling with three companions, two girls and a boy?"

Jenny sat back, thinking. After a moment she said, "... Sort of. There was a boy that looked like you, for a moment I thought you were him! Had a Pikachu too, but no, he didn't have any companions. I just don't recall quite when he was here..."

"That could be him!" Ash said, jumping up, "Did he stay here the night?"

Jenny shrugged, handing him a clipboard, "Look for yourself, these are the names of the people that checked in for the night with in the last week," Ash snapped the clipboard out of her hands, eyes quickly scanning the names for his own. Nurse Jenny sat there for a moment, bored, "... So... Do your Pokemon need care or something...?"

"Sure," Ash muttered, "Pikachu could use a check up..." Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and into Nurse Jenny's arms while Ash went to sit down. There was more names on the clipboard then he was expecting, it would take him a few minutes to get through them all.

"Yes," Jenny muttered, patting Pikachu's head, "You are most definitely not that Pikachu the boy had. That thing would shock me if I tried to pet him."

Pikachu gave her a smile, but was thinking. It did sound like mirror Ash had been through here, now if Ash could just find out when that Ash had been here and which way he had gone, they'd be in pretty good shape.

"Ketchum..." Ash muttered, glancing over the list of last names, looking for an Ash Ketchum, "Is this-! No, that's a Katin, not Ketchum..." Ash muttered to himself, slowing down whenever he saw an 'A' or a 'K'. He flipped over the page, looking at the next on in the same fashion. Unfortunately he didn't see any names even similar to his, nor the names Clemont, Serena, or Bonnie, just incase they had been the ones to sign in. He quickly continued onto the next page with frustration. What if he hadn't stayed the night at all? But had only passed through here? There was no saying where he could be.

Ash knew he could always try the gym, but he had gotten that bagde a while ago, and he assumed his mirror counterpart did as well. Ash looked over the last few pages, but with no luck on finding his name. He sighed, setting the clipboard aside.

"Nothing..." He muttered, "Absolutely nothing to go off of..." He grabbed the clipboard, taking it up to the desk as Nurse Jenny came out with Pikachu.

"Any luck?" She asked as Pikachu leapt out of her arms and dove into Ash's.

Ash shook his head, "No, either he was here a longer time ago, or he didn't stay the night. But I know he was probably here, thank you for helping me," He handed back the clipboard.

Jenny nodded, "My pleasure. Your Pikachu is in top shape and is doing just fine, so good news there. Good luck finding your friend."

Ash wandered to the waiting room of the Pokemon center, sitting down on one of the benches, "Man... I thought he'd just be here. I didn't think that we'd be spending so much time looking for him. If there was someone we could just ask... But who here would know where he'd be for sure?!" Ash growled in frustration. Pikachu licked his trainer's cheek reassuringly.

Ash stroked Pikachu, who let out a happy, "Cha~!"

"Hmm... If someone was trying to find me, who would they ask first...?" Ash's gaze flickered up to the video phones the Pokemon Center had, and Ash's eyes lit up. He sprang to his feet, "Of course! Pikachu- who do I always call when we're at the Pokemon Center?"

"... Pikapi's chu?" Pikachu guessed.

"Exactly! My mom!" He grinned, pointing to the video phones, "Now if the other Ash does the same thing, all we'll have to do is give my mirror mom a little call, and she can tell us the last Pokemon Center the other Ash was at!"

"Chu!" Pikachu cried, nodding.

"Hopefully they have the same number..." Ash muttered as he turned on the video phone, tapping the button that said 'long distance', then he entered the number for his home phone. The video phone dialed, with a little picture of a Pokeball spinning in the middle while the call loaded. After a moment an image appeared on screen.

A women stepped into view the screen sitting down, and Ash froze, along with the women. Ash just stared, unsure of what to make of the women that was in front of him. It was his mom... but this wasn't his mom. The woman did look like Delia Ketchum, but the similarities ended there. Instead of the simple outfits that his mother would wear, this women was dressed like she had just walked off a magazine.

Ash had heard that his mother had wanted to be a model when she was younger... but this was ridiculous. The short black sleeveless dress was just something _his_ mother would never wear, but here she was in it. Her face was covered by layers of makeup and her hair was done up in a way that put the people in Dawn's favorite magazine to shame. The room in the background was not their modest home from Pallet, but it looked more like the inside of the mansion.

"M-mom?!" Ash managed to stutter out. He knew that it wasn't _his_ mother, but still seeing a women that looked just like her dressed up like she was... It put Ash off.

The women instantly scowled as Ash said this, " _Ash,"_ She snarled, voice dripping with hatred, which made Ash recoiled, "So it is you!"

"Um... Yes?" Ash muttered, taking a few steps back. Mirror world Delia glared at Ash, her perfectly done pink nails digging into her chair.

"So you just think after years of running you can just call me up? You stupid little brat, do know how much trouble you've caused me, you brat?! You're father is his usual sluggish self... Where are you even calling from?!" She glanced down to the corner of the screen, " _Kalos!_ So you've been hiding out in Kalos! You'll be sorry once I drag your-!"

 _Click!_

The screen suddenly went blank, cutting off the call.

Ash glanced around, unsure of what just happened, "Pikapi!" Pikachu cried pointing to the side of the video phone, and Ash glanced down.

Standing next to the video phone, holding the plug in his hand was a boy who was so pale that he could have been a ghost. Tears lined his brown eyes, and his Pikachu on his shoulder was glaring fiercely at them. The boy didn't seemed surprised that he looked just like Ash as he cried:

"Are you crazy?!" Mirror Ash had a look of pure fear in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 - Defend Me

**Thank you for the follows/favorites from chapter one. Here's chapter two.**

 **Note, I'm not going to be calling them Ash and mirror Ash through out the whole story, that would just get frustrating, so I found a way around that a little ways into this chapter. Anyways, please enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

"Are you crazy?!" Mirror Ash cried, holding the plug to the video phone in his hand.

"Chupika!" His Pikachu added, growling.

"Ash!" Ash cried upon seeing his mirror counterpart, "I've been looking for you!"

Mirror Ash glanced around uncertainly, setting down the plug, "What are you doing here?" He asked nervously, "What if you get trapped here?"

"All covered!" Ash said, pulling out the amulet that was on his neck from out under his shirt, "This makes it so I can safely go between our worlds without being trapped. Took me a while to find it, but I really wanted to see you again," Ash shifted, glancing at the video phone, "Um... What was up with that, anyways?" The image of his fashiony and angry mother had been branded into his mind.

The other Ash looked away, paling a bit more, "O-oh no..." He muttered, fear entering his eyes along with tears, "She said Kalos, didn't she... She knows where I am... Oh Arceus! She knows where I am!" Ash expected his counterpart to sink down, give up, and start crying like he usually did, but he didn't. Tears were flowing, but his eyes were wide, as if trying to find a solution of some sort.

"Look," Ash said, taking a step towards him, "I have no idea what's going on."

"I don't know what to do... Oh my Arceus what do I do! Why did you call her?" He spun around towards Ash, "Why would you call her?! Why?" He didn't seem angry at Ash though, only fear lined mirror Ash's form.

Ash still had no idea of quite what was going on, but it didn't seem good. Of course Ash knew that mirror Ash had a habit of taking things as worse than they really were, but the look on Delia's face did not look like a good one. Ash took a deep breath.

"I was just trying to find you, but it seems I've made a mistake. Can you please explain what exactly is happening?" Ash asked, "What was up with my mom- I mean your mom?"

Unfortunately mirror Ash didn't seem to be in the state to answer. It looked like he was about to faint from fear. He grabbed onto Ash's arm, not about to let go any time soon.

"She has connections in Kalos... I'll have to leave all together won't I... But the league! Father would never let me, but Mother knows where I am! What do I do, what do I do!"

Ash glanced around worryingly, his counterpart looked like he was going to start hyperventilating.

Nurse Jenny walked over towards them, "I see you found your friend... Is he okay?" Ash shrugged uncertainty. Jenny looked at them, "Um... Is one of you Satoshi Sakaki? There's a private call in the back for him."

Ash was about to shake his head, but to his surprise mirror Ash loosen his grip on his arm, "I'm... I'm Satoshi... Who's c-calling?" His voice was still fearful, but he seemed a tad bit calmer... maybe.

"Private call, didn't show his name or face. But he paid the fee for the private call and requested you," Jenny frowned, "You look pretty pale kid," Jenny knelt down, touching his forehead, "You need to sit down, I'll tell your caller he'll have to wait."

Mirror Ash's eyes widened, "N-no, I- I have to take it!"

"Take it easy Ash- Satoshi- whatever your name is," Ash was slightly confused with his counterpart saying his name was 'Satoshi'. His mirror friends had called mirror Ash... well, Ash, "I agree with Jenny, you look horrible, sit down. Your health is more important than a phone call."

Mirror Ash shook his head, "N-no. I'll be just fine..." He seemed to be trying to reassure himself, "I need to talk to him..." 'Satoshi' took a few stumbling steps towards the back of the Pokemon Center, still shaking like his death awaited him, "He can fixed this... I hope..." He stumbled again, and Ash reached forward, balancing him.

"No! You need to sit down Ash- Sato- Um... Just sit down!" Ash cried, trying to guide his counterpart to the benches.

"You can call me Satoshi or Ash..." Mirror Ash muttered, resisting being dragged to the benches, "I don't care, just let me take this call now!"

Ash sighed, relenting. It was rare for his counterpart to show this kind of conviction, and he figured this call must be important, "Fine, Satoshi. Take the call, but I'm coming with you."

Satoshi nodded a bit, glancing at Jenny. She still didn't seem happy with Satoshi standing up, but pointed to a small room near the back, "The private video phone is right in there. I don't know what the caller will think of both of you being there, but you guys can sort it out," She glanced between them, "But they must know both of you, you're obviously related. Twins or something?"

"Or something," Ash muttered, "Come on," He helped Satoshi towards the room Jenny had pointed out. Satoshi stumbled a bit more, but there was a bit more color in his face. Ash hoped he'd last to the phone. It would be hard to explain to whoever was calling that he was not the person they wanted to talk to.

Satoshi broke free from Ash for the last few steps, pushing the door open. Ash followed him into a small, narrow room that could have passed as a hallway. Ash saw that it was indeed a hallway, with several storage room doors branching off with an emergency exit to outside at the end. A little ways down the hallway was a video phone. Ash couldn't see the screen, only the side of the phone. Satoshi leaned towards Ash.

"Be quiet and don't show yourself on screen, this is just too complicated to explain at the moment. And keep an eye on Pikachu," He muttered, and Ash nodded, lingering back at the door to the main part of the Pokemon Center. Mirror Pikachu made a face, then hopped onto Ash's other shoulder. It felt strange to have a Pikachu on both shoulders. Satoshi went towards the video phone, gulping slightly. He stepped in front of the screen, "H-hello?"

Jenny had said that the caller hadn't show his face, so Ash had assumed that it was just a vocal call, but the sudden flash of light from the video phone proved that the caller with fine showing his face to Satoshi.

"Satoshi," A deep voice snapped, and Satoshi flinched, lowering his head. Ash frowned.

"H-hello s-sir," Satoshi mumbled, "T-the nurse s-said you call-called?" For a call that Satoshi had so badly wanted to take, he didn't seem to eager to be talking to this person.

There was the sound of something moving on the screen, but Ash still didn't have a view of the caller, "Speak up or don't speak at all," The man's voice was cold and firm. Ash swore the voice sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Y-yes sir!" Satoshi said a bit louder, though it was barely an improvement from his mumbling. There was a snort from the other side of the screen.

"I got a very interesting call a few minutes ago, Satoshi. Would you like to guess who it was from?" The voice asked, and Satoshi made a noise in the back of his throat, "Your mother. She claims that you just called her, interesting, right? Normally I would dismiss this as one of her lies, but I find it quite strange that she also knew that you were in Kalos. Would you please explain this?" The voice's tone left no room for argument.

Satoshi's eyes went wide, "I- Um... It was- I just-" He stumbled over his words, mumbling strings of incomprehensible phrases.

"Did you call Delia or not?"

"I- I didn't!" Satoshi cried, "Sir... I swear, I didn't..."

"Then why does there happen to be the number of this center in the caller ID from the house? I'm not stupid Satoshi. Was a call placed or not?!"

Ash's stomach twisted in guilt, it looked like Satoshi wanted to melt into the ground right then and there. What mess had he caused?

"T-there was a call... sir..." Satoshi muttered miserably. Silent tears were slipping down Satoshi's face. His Pikachu twitched on Ash's shoulder, then sprang after his trainer. Ash fumbled to try to stop him, but Pikachu's counterpart reached Satoshi first, leaping into his trainer's arms.

"Pika!" He scurried onto Satoshi's shoulder, nuzzling him.

"Hmm..." The voice crackled through the video phone again, "I see that you still have not evolved the Pikachu like I told you to. _Again_ ," Satoshi cringed, "Not only that, you lied to me, and contacted your mother after I gave you clear orders not to. Did you think she'd welcome you back with open arms? Are you aware of the trouble you have just caused me, Satoshi?"

The almost dark tone in the man's voice made Ash cringe. Satoshi grabbed his Pikachu from off his shoulder, holding him tight like it was a Teddiursa-toy. Satoshi's shoulders were hunched over as he stumbled back, burying his face into his Pikachu's back. Ash could tell that he was crying, and his heart twinged with regret. He had always viewed his counterpart as more of a cry baby than anything, but this reaction wasn't anything like that. This man was just talking to Satoshi as if he were nothing.

"This is my fault," Ash muttered, so quietly so only the Pikachus' could catch it. Ash wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he knew that he had caused it. He shifted guiltily.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have no choice Satoshi," The voice said, not sounding sorry at, "But I can no longer keep you out on your journey. You will take the next flight back to Kanto. I will buy your ticket right away, so collect your items."

Satoshi jerked his head up. His eyes were red and wide and tears. He was too stunned to speak for a moment, then, "B-but-"

" _Satoshi,"_ The man didn't even raise his voice, but Satoshi cringed again.

"I- I have t-the K-k-kalos b-ba-badges," He muttered quickly, "T-the l-league- I swear I'll-!"

"You are returning to Kanto. You have gone no where in the leagues. You are done with your journeys," The voice cut him off. Satoshi fell silent.

Ash's hands curled into fists angrily, who was this man and what gave him the right to treat Satoshi like this?

Satoshi bit his lip, lowering his head again, "... Y-yes... Father."

Ash flinched in surprise, his anger throw off by the sheer surprise. Pikachu seemed just as stunned, and Ash stared at the side of the screen. This man was Satoshi's _father?_ The man treating his counterpart like he was some annoyance? And if this was Satoshi's father...

"Wait!" Ash cried, running forward. Satoshi shook his head with wide eyes, but Ash stepped in front of the screen.

The man on the screen recoiled as a person identical to his son appeared. He jumped a bit, staring at the two boys. Ash's heart raced as he realized that he recognized the man. He had only seen this person two, maybe three times in his lifetime. None of them had been good occasions.

"... What's going on...? Satoshi...?" The firm tone in the man's voice was gone.

"Ash..." Satoshi muttered, glancing between his father and his counterpart nervously.

"You can't make him end his journey!" Ash cried, ignoring all the things he knew about this man from his own world, "He didn't call Mom- I mean, Delia! I did! You can just make him end the journey for something he didn't even do!"

"What's going on here?" The man snapped, his commanding tone back, but his surprise still there.

Ash took a deep breath, looking at Satoshi for a second, "This will take a minute to explain, but it will all make sense in a minute... Giovanni..." Ash muttered, "I assume that's your name in this world, right?"

Giovanni blinked, still stunned, but nodded.

Ash glanced at Satoshi, "Team Rocket is good in this world, right?" Ash asked, trying to recall everything he knew about the mirror world from last time.

Satoshi nodded quickly, "Y-yeah..."

Ash smiled forcefully at the man on the screen. In his own world this man was a wanted criminal, doing horrible things to Pokemon like Mewtwo and Meloetta. This man had nearly killed Ash once in Unova, but he forced himself to be calm. If this man was still the leader of Team Rocket, then that must mean his intentions were good. But considering how he had treated Satoshi...

"Hello, I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum, though I may look a lot like Satoshi over here," He pointed to him, "I assure you that I am not him and this is not a trick of some kind. Believe me or not, but I am not from this world. Am I the 'Satoshi' from another dimension, and we are different from each other, but he is my friend. This is my second time coming to your world, and I simply wanted to meet back up with Satoshi, so I gave a call to his mother, who would be the equivalent of my mother in my world. I honestly have no idea what trouble I was causing, or else I would have never done this. Satoshi was not lying to you, there was indeed a call placed, but he didn't not call Delia. I did," Ash paused, "Also, I think you have no right treating Satoshi like you did, and even more so if you are truly his father. If anyone is to blame here, it is me. And no matter what takes place you have no right to speak to your son to the point where he can barely stand," Ash gave another forced smile, "And if you have any connection to Team Rocket like you do my world, and considering that Team Rocket are 'heros of justice' here, I think you should be a bit kinder," Ash took a deep breath from his rant, "That's all."

Satoshi was staring at Ash like he had just fallen from the sky, and like he couldn't believe Ash would dare talk to Giovanni like that. Giovanni looked flabbergasted and speechless. He didn't say anything for a moment, just sitting there, blinking. After a moment Giovanni seemed to find his voice.

"... Satoshi...? From another world...?" Giovanni muttered weakly.

Ash smiled again, "Yes, but my name is Ash, not Satoshi, so please call me that."

Giovanni sat up, rubbing his forehead, "I honestly have no idea what just happened... but you are definitely not my Satoshi..."

"Glad you got that, _sir,"_ Ash said almost mockingly. He knew this wasn't is usual self, but he was still angry on how this he had treated Satoshi, "And what happened is quite simple. I came to your world, and called up Delia, accidently causing this whole mess. You waltz in, treated your child horribly, then I jumped in and explained all this. Any questions?"

Satoshi was next to Ash, shaking his head, as if telling Ash not to act like this.

"I see you Satoshi," Giovanni muttered, and Satoshi froze. Giovanni sat up, scanning the two identical boys, "Now I understand what you are saying, but I'm having a hard time believing it. Sorry if traveling between worlds is not common news."

"Father, he's telling the truth," Satoshi said quietly, "I swear it."

Giovanni continued rubbing his head, "... Unless you were messing with my cloning program I can not honestly think of any other way this could happen."

Ash snorted, "We were not messing with anything of yours. I simply came here to check up on Satoshi, and I'm not leaving until you let him continue his journey."

Giovanni studied Ash for a moment, then laughed, "Yes, you are truly not Satoshi! I don't think he'd dare talk to me like that even if I told him to!"

"I wonder why..." Ash growled, "Considering the way you treat him..." But his comment was lost to the laughs coming from Giovanni.

"Still," Giovanni said, "It does not solve the problem that Delia knows where Satoshi is. I have been hiding you from her ever since you started your journey through Kanto, and you know Satoshi that she's much more comfortable with you at the house," Giovanni didn't seem to notice Satoshi's shudder, "She has made it quite clear that she will not provide me with another heir unless you are dead, and she is only trying to protect you. While I did see no problem with you gaining experience and confidence from a journey, you have not improved. I can forgo any punishments for lying, if this whole 'other world thing' is true, but my decision will remain the same. You have not improved with any leagues, and Delia will be much calmer if you're back in Pallet. You will be returning to Kanto."

Ash glanced at Satoshi, who seemed paler than ever. Giovanni may scare him, but the thought of returning home seemed worse for him. Ash recalled the look of pure hatred on Delia, and had a feeling that he nor Giovanni truly knew what went one between Satoshi and mirror Delia.

"Are... Are you and Delia married?" Ash asked. It was weird saying Delia, but this lady was not his mother, and did not deserve to be called that.

"Of course we are," Giovanni said stiffly, "But I have work to do. With the Pokemon Rangers growing in strength everyday I have to keep Team Rocket growing. The league is counting on me to keep them at bay until they can be disbanded. But with the Ranger's current strength I need to focus all my attention on them. Besides, Delia has just as much right over Satoshi as I do. And she wants him at home, and I can no longer keep juggling Satoshi from region from region while keeping it behind Delia's back, along with managing Team Rocket!"

"Well," Ash snarled angrily, "Maybe if you stop treating him like some object and more like family it wouldn't be like that, would it? You're his father and-" Ash paused, "Wait a second... If you're Satoshi's father in this world... does that mean... That my father is... That Giovanni from my world is..." Ash stumbled, "Oh my Arceus..."

Satoshi looked at Ash confused, "Don't you don't know who your father is?"

"No!" Ash snapped, "Mom just always said that he was a trainer on a journey! I've never met him before!" Ash scowled, "Or at least I thought so..."

Giovanni raised an eyebrow, "Explanation, please?"

"No offense... but in my world you're sort of evil, along with Team Rocket..." Ash muttered, "But if your our father here... that must mean that the Giovanni in my world is my father..."

* * *

 **So this story will be with Ash and Satoshi, Ash's Japanese name. For mirror Ash, the name 'Ash' is just a nickname that Delia calls him, and the name he goes by with many of his friends. But his first name is Satoshi, and will be going by Satoshi for the rest of the story. Because having them both be Ash would just be annoying and frustrating...**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter two, and please leave a review if you have time :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hide Me

**Here's chapter three at long last!**

 **I currently have three active stories on this account. Rising from the Ashes will be my main focus though, with a guaranteed update once a month (unless something comes up). This story, Mirror Me, along with my other story, Death Curse, will be second in priority. With hopefully at least one update a month. No promises though.**

 **I just wanted to thank you guys for the positive feedback so far in this story, over twenty follows and favorites in just two chapters? Thank you!**

 **Anyways, please enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

"No offense... but in my world you're sort of evil, along with Team Rocket..." Ash muttered, "But if your our father here... that must mean that the Giovanni in my world is my father..."

"'Evil'?" Mirror Giovanni asked, shocked and curious at the same time, "In what way?"

Ash was still trying to process the possibility that Giovanni could be his father, and took a moment to answer, "... 'Evil' like Pokemon thieves and trying to take over the world. 'Evil' like doing horrible to Pokemon and legendaries. 'Evil' like not afraid to threaten to kill me just to control a legendary. That kind of evil," Ash snapped.

Satoshi froze, "K-kill...?" He squeaked.

Ash's mind was still racing, "Yeah, in Unova... He threatened to kill me and Pikachu if Meloetta didn't listen to him... He needed her to control the Forces of Nature legendaries..." Ash cringed, "Oh my Arceus, that man could be my father!"

Giovanni frowned, "Had to threaten Meloetta? She's one of my own Pokemon here. Helped me a while back with the Forces of Nature, but that was to counter some of the Ranger's plans. She did it willingly."

"... I don't like Meloetta..." Satoshi muttered, cringing at unvoiced memories.

Ash rubbed his forehead, "One moment, please? I'm still trying to process this..."

"Pikapi..." Pikachu muttered, rubbing up against Ash.

"Welcome to my world..." Giovanni replied cooly, "You just decided to dump the fact that their is another world and another me, and that I'm evil there. Talk about needed to process something."

"You know what? I'll deal with that later," Ash said, shifting, "For now I am here and will be focusing on Satoshi, who _will_ be continuing his journey."

Giovanni sighed, "Like I said, I honestly have no choice. Delia knows a lot of models and Pokemon performers here. She probably already making her own arrangements to pick up Satoshi. It would be better for everyone if I brought him back home without Delia interfering."

"Delia is your wife," Ash countered, "She doesn't control you, and you have every right to send your son on a journey."

"If it was that easy I would have done that long ago. Delia is a hard women and likes things to be done her way. As her husband I am to respect that and make sure she is happy. But as a father I should also do the same with my son. She wants Satoshi at home, but Satoshi wanted to travel. Kind of hard to come up with a compromise there, isn't it? So I let Satoshi go on his journey, but it was without Delia knowing I was sponsoring it," Giovanni rubbed his head, "I wanted Satoshi to become stronger and more confident, and I thought a journey would help that. Much time has past, but he still remains the same. His league matches are pitiful, he barely manages to earn the badges, and he refuses to evolve his Pikachu! I have the Rangers to worry about, and I can no longer keep him out on a journey while covering his tracks! I am out of options!"

Satoshi muttered something that Ash couldn't make out.

Ash glanced at Satoshi, who was shaking still. Everything so far had pointed that Satoshi was _terrified_ of the very idea of going home, even more so than his usual terror. Something more was going on, and he wasn't going to let Satoshi go somewhere that would make him worse.

"Then let him come with me," Ash said. Both Giovanni and Satoshi looked up at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Let Satoshi come to my world. Your Delia couldn't find him there, and you wouldn't have to 'sponsor' his journey, and he could continue traveling. You could focus on the Rangers, and Satoshi could continue training with me," Ash explained.

Giovanni paused, as if considering this. After a moment he shook his head, "But you are just Satoshi from another world, how could you help him improve? Satoshi hasn't even come close to winning in any of the leagues he's been in," Ash noticed Satoshi flinch from the corner of his vision. Ash gritted his teeth.

"I got top 16 in my first league, and top 8 in most of the other leagues I've been in," Ash didn't want to sound like he was boasting, but he needed to show that he was capable of helping Satoshi, "I made it to the semi-finals in the Sinnoh League. I won the Orange League and the Battle Frontier."

Giovanni looked impressed, along with Satoshi, "You did all that?" Giovanni asked, sounding pretty awed, "Why couldn't you have been born in this world?"

Ash felt himself growing angry at these words, and even more so as he watched Satoshi lower his head shamefully, "How dare you!" Ash snarled, "How dare you talk like that, especially with Satoshi right here! You don't deserve to be called father by him!"

Giovanni shrugged, "I want Team Rocket to stay in the family, but I need someone capable of handling the stresses that comes with the job. It's not secret, Satoshi is just not that person."

"Why you..." Ash growled, fed up with mirror Giovanni's attitude, but to his surprise Satoshi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ash..." He whispered, "It's fine, really. Father treats me well, I've had much worse, really."

"Do you think that reassures me?" Ash muttered fiercely, "No one deserves to be treated like that! And you say you've had worse?!"

"But the idea of you training Satoshi, I actually like that," Giovanni commented, interrupting them, "You have many features that I find pleasing, and that I think would be good to have rub off on Satoshi," Giovanni said, "And perhaps it would be easier to have Satoshi out of the way, from both me and Deila. As much as she complaints, I think she likes space from him, she just likes to feel like she's in control. And like I have mentioned, I have the Rangers to worry about. Perhaps your idea would be beanfactory for everyone," Giovanni chuckled, "Perhaps for you as well, since you are so insistent on getting him away from his family."

"Insistent on you treating him better," Ash snapped back.

Satoshi shifted, but didn't say anything.

"If you can get Satoshi to your world without Delia noticing, feel free to take him. Just bring him back when he's decent. Or when you just can't deal with him. But sure, you may take him to your world," Giovanni said, "As long as you train him to battle properly."

"I don't like how easily your just agreeing to let your son go to another world," Ash said, "But fine. Satoshi is coming with me then," He glanced at his mirror self, making sure this was fine with him. He didn't offer any approval or disapproval, just stood there compliantly, which frustrated Ash. Did Satoshi ever stand up for himself?

"Send me your current team," Giovanni said, turning to his son. Satoshi opened his mouth, and Giovanni added, "Except the rat, I know you won't let it out of your sight. Any particular Pokemon you want over here?" Satoshi unclipped his Pokeballs, turning to the Pokeball transferring part of the machine, sending five Pokeballs over.

"I want Charlie," Satoshi said quietly and nervously, and Giovanni closed his eyes for a moment, as if annoyed.

"Fine," He snapped, "But your taking that lizard then you'll be taking your Samurott as well. It is one of your decent Pokemon," Giovanni had received the Pokemon Satoshi had sent over, and he glanced over them, then at his screen, "You have a Hawlucha?" He asked, "I want you to have that on your team as well. It has a good typing. Your Tyranitar is also one of your good battling Pokemon."

"You have a Tyranitar?" Ash asked, and Satoshi nodded quickly.

Giovanni sent four Pokeballs back through the machine, which Satoshi took and carefully clipped to his belt, "I'll leave a blank space in your party. Perhaps there will be one in this so called 'other world' that would be a decent addition to your team," Satoshi nodded, and Giovanni sat back, thinking, "I'll inform your guards of this new situation."

"You have guards?" Ash asked, surprised. Satoshi shifted, not comfortable with all the questions.

"Yeah, the three Team Rocket members... The ones that follow you in your world, they're my guards here..." Satoshi whispered. Ash was surprised, Jessie and James? He didn't think they could guard a pebble. Perhaps they were actually good battlers here.

Giovanni interrupted them again, "You better get moving and get to this other world. I will not do anything if Delia manages to bring Satoshi home."

"Don't worry," Ash growled, "We'll gladly be on our way," He reached for a button on the video, turning off the video call without another word. Ash took a deep breath, "... Let's get going then."

Satoshi was staring at the ground, nodding. Ash's gaze softened, and he approached his counterpart, "Pika..." Pikachu muttered.

"Hey," Ash asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

"I- I don't know," Satoshi managed to say after a moment, "O-one moment I was about to be going h-h-ho-home... Now I'm leaving th-this w-world..." He looked at Ash with a mixture of awe and respect, "Y-you spoke to F-father like that," It wasn't quite a question, but not quite a statement either.

"You shouldn't let people treat you that way," Ash said simply, "Whether if he's your parent or not don't let someone treat you like you're just the dirt under their feet, Satoshi."

Satoshi looked away, "But I just get in the way. M-mother never wanted a kid and I'm not capable of doing anything Father wants me to. It's best if I don't cause anymore problems."

Ash took a deep breath to keep himself from getting angry, they had this drilled into Satoshi's head, didn't they? That was something he was going to help Satoshi with, confidence, self respect, and of course battling.

"Don't think like that," Ash said, and he glanced down the hall, "We better get going. Reflection Cave isn't far from here, we can be out of here before sundown."

Ash started down the hall, with Satoshi walking in his wake, "S-speaking of sundown what are we going to do? I can't stay in your world past sundown."

"You can wear my amulet," Ash said, "It should let you not get trap in my world, like it does for me here. I think I told you about it early," Ash pushed opened the door, leading them into the main lobby of the Pokemon Center. Nurse Jenny gave them a small nodded, then turned back to helping a young girl. Ash glanced around, Giovanni made it sound like Delia could just swoop out of nowhere and get Satoshi or something, but nothing seemed unusual.

Ash nodded at Satoshi, who was lingering in the hallway uneasily. Satoshi quickly scrambled after Ash as they made their way out of the Pokemon Center. Mirror Pikachu was riding on Satoshi's head, a satisfied look on his face. Like he was happy the new situation. Ash's Pikachu quietly spoke to his counterpart, but the humans couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"Mini Boss! H-hey, Mini Boss! Wait up!" A voice cried behind them, and Ash and Satoshi paused, and they could see three familiar faces running up to them. Pikachu immediately got into a defensive position, cheeks sparking. Too many kidnappings had many the electric type nervous with these faces.

The Team Rocket trio had caught up to them panting as they tried to catch their breath.

"Hey guys," Satoshi said warmly to them. Ash laid a hand on Pikachu to calm him down.

"The Boss says you're leaving Mini Boss!" Meowth cried, lacking the accent of the Meowth Ash was used to, "Says we're relieved of guard duty with you!"

"Don't call me that," Satoshi said, shifting, "And yeah, I'm leaving. Ash here will be protecting me from now on."

Mirror Jessie, James, and Meowth studied Ash and Pikachu for a moment, "Is this the Mini Boss from the other world you told us about?" James asked.

"Yeah," Ash said, "Nice to meet you."

Jessie scowled, "You better not let the Mini Boss get hurt, you hear me? I've practically raised that kid and I don't want a single thing to happen to him!"

Satoshi looked down, embarrassed.

Ash laughed uncertainly, "You don't have to worry about a thing."

Jessie glanced at Meowth, then nodded. Mirror Meowth took a few steps forward, "I want you to catch me Mini Boss!" He said quickly.

Satoshi looked down at the Meowth in surprise, "W-what?"

"Look here, Mini Boss," Meowth said, "I'm a wild 'mon, so technically I'm not apart of Jessie or James's team, nor Team Rocket. I'm just sort of along for the ride. I'm a pretty strong battler, and could help you. Neither me, Jessie nor James want to leave you, but they can't disobey direct orders from the Boss. Except I am a wild Pokemon so I can do what I want," Meowth looked up at Satoshi, "If I go with you I can continue protecting you and Jessie and James will be able to get some sleep at night. So please let me come with you Mini Boss!"

Satoshi glanced at Ash, who nodded, "He has some good points. Besides, you do have a free slot in your team. It's up to you."

Satoshi took out a Pokeball, holding it out the talking Meowth, "A-are sure about this?"

"Sure as ever, Mini Boss!" Meowth chirped, then ran forward, hitting the ball. He became outlined in red line and was sucked into the sphere. The Pokeball didn't even twitch in Satoshi's hand, it immediately _dinged,_ and the Meowth was caught.

"I caught a Meowth..." Satoshi said quietly, then he looked up at Jessie and James, "Are you sure this is alright? I know you guys were all close."

Jessie smiled, "Yes, we talked this out. Just make sure to let him out a lot, he's not use to Pokeballs. Now one of us will be able to keep protecting you," She held out her arms, "I'm going to miss you kid."

Satoshi ran forward and threw himself into Jessie's arms, and James soon joined the embrace, "Same," Satoshi whimpered, and Ash could hear him sniffle. A small smile flickered onto Ash's face, glad to see Satoshi had at least some decent people in his life.

"See you soon, Mini Boss," James said with a wink, releasing them. Satoshi scowled.

"I told you not to call me that," He whispered as Jessie pulled out of the hug, smiling down on Ash.

"See you around Mini- ...Satoshi..." She whispered, then glanced at James. The now duo turned, leaving the two identical boys and Pikachu alone. Satoshi watched them go, hugging his Pikachu closer.

"Come on," Ash said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Let's head to Reflection Cave."

Satoshi nodded, and the two boys left the city.


	4. Chapter 4 - Lift Me

**The story is alive!**

 **I honestly have no excuse for not updating this story. To be honest, I just didn't think much of it until now.**

 **But I'm back!**

 **I just wanted to thank all of you (if you're still there) for the support this story has, 45 followers with only three chapters is pretty neat! I hope I can have more steady updates in the future!**

* * *

 **TEAMS:** (Note, some Pokemon _can_ have more than four moves in this fanfiction. Some Pokemon's movesets will be slightly different from what they have in the anime, but I'll try to keep it close.)

 **Ash:**  
Pikachu (m): Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball.  
Talonflame (f): Steel Wing, Flame Charge, Brave Bird, Solar Beam.  
Greninja (m): Double Team, Aerial Ace, Water Shuriken, Night Slash.  
Hawlucha (m): Flying Press, High Jump Kick, X-Scissor, Rock Tomb.  
Noivern (m): Supersonic, Acrobatics, Boomburst, Dragon Claw.

 **Satoshi:**  
Pikachu (m): Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Grass Knot.  
Charizard/Charlie (m): Flamethrower, Fly, Smokescreen, Shadow Claw.  
Tyranitar (m): Stone Edge, Crunch, Earthquake, Trash.  
Samurott (m): Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Megahorn, Hydro Pump.  
Hawlucha (m): Karate Chop, Aerial Ace, Tackle, Detect.  
Meowth (m): Slash, Dark Pulse, Water Pulse, Dig.

* * *

"... The sky is blue..."

Ash glanced over at Satoshi as they exited Reflection Cave. Ash had activated the portal with the gem with no problem, except for the fact that Satoshi had retreated back to the entrance of the cave in fear, but after some convincing Ash had managed to get Satoshi through. It had taken Ash quite a bit of time to convince his counterpart to pass through the glowing portal that connected their two worlds, but the apparent threat of Mirror Delia had been enough in the end. Ash still wasn't quite sure what had triggered such a terror in Satoshi, but he wasn't going to push him.

Ash looked up at the familiar blue sky, "Yeah, it always is..." Ash paused, "Wait, the sky was green in your world, wasn't it?"

Satoshi gave a half smile to Ash as he hesitantly stepped out of the cave, "Y-you just noticed that? When we aren't even there any more?" He stared up at the blue sky again, "It's quite pretty actually... Sort of like a sapphire draped across the sky."

Ash glanced up at the sky again, he had honestly never given it much thought before.

"Well... Welcome to my world, I guess," Ash said, scratching the back of his head uncertainly. Satoshi gave Ash another small smile, then looked back up at the deep blue sky in awe.

Ash closed his eyes, trying to think. He had gotten Satoshi out of his crazy world and now safely to his own. But now what? He had told Mirror Giovanni that he would teach Satoshi, though that wasn't on the top of his priority list. Building Satoshi's self esteem was, but where to go was the question. He did have the Kalos League coming up, but heading back to Kanto for a little while was never a bad idea.

"Um..." Satoshi began quietly, and Ash glanced at him, "You said Team Rocket is... is like really evil here right...? Something about killing...?" His voice went really high pitched, trailing off.

Ash gave him a reassuring smile, "That was like a one time thing. In all my time in my travels I have only encountered Team Rocket as major threat was only about two or three times. Usually all I see is Jessie and James, and they are pushovers here. There's nothing to worry about," Ash looked up, "I say we head to Lumiose for now, do you have a flying type you can ride on?"

Satoshi nodded, a excited look appearing on his face, "Yeah! Charlie, he's one of my favorites!" He pulled out a Pokeball from his belt as Ash reached for Noivern's Pokeball.

"So you nickname your Pokemon?" Ash asked, expanding Noivern's Pokeball in his hands, and Satoshi shook his head.

"No, that's just what his first trainer called him, so I kept it. You see as a Charmander Charlie was great at battling, but he never listened to his old trainer, which is how I got him, his trainer couldn't handle him. He was wild and crazy, sort of like Pikachu, but out of control," Satoshi smiled down at the Pokeball as he thought back, "He actually hated me as a Charmander, but he was one of my strongest so I kept sending him into battle. Then one day he evolved... And he was the sweetest Charmeleon ever! Still a great battler, but he became more calm. Then he eventually became a Charizard," Satoshi scratched the back of his head, "He may look fierce, but he really hates battling now days. That's why Father didn't want me to take him..." Satoshi trailed off, then shaking his head, aiming the Pokeball, "Come on out, Charlie!"

The Pokeball opened up with a bright flash of white light, releasing a huge towering creature. Now Ash loved Charizards, after all he had trained one himself. But he was use to his Charizard, a runt among its species. He could handle regular Charizards with no problem, but he was not expecting this.

"Whoa..." Ash muttered as the giant Charizard materialized in front of them. Ash and Satoshi barely came up to its chest. The long neck craned high above him, and a pair of huge wings unfurled from its back, casting a dark shadow over them. His huge claws were filed down to a blunt point, and the bright flame on the lizard's tail flickered in and out.

" _Rah!"_ The Charizard let out a happy cry, seizing Satoshi in his monstrous grip. Ash flinched his mirror self was lifted into the air, and mirror Pikachu leapt up, claiming the fire type's broad shoulders.

"It's great to see you too, Charlie!" Satoshi laughed as the Charizard let out a coo while hugging him, "I've missed you so much! But please, put me down bud!"

Charlie gently placed Satoshi on his feet, then lowered himself onto four legs so he could be closer to Satoshi's eye level. Pikachu looked at Ash, clearly amazed at the size of the creature. Satoshi ran a hand down the Charizard's scales, a huge smile on his face- one of the first real smiles Ash had seen since he had met up with Satoshi.

"He's huge!" Ash said, unable to hold back his awe. This creature could bite him in half with one snap if it wanted to. The Charizard paused, looking up at Ash, cocking his head in confusion at the sight of someone looking just like his trainer.

"Hey, Charlie," Satoshi said, and the Charizard turned his gaze back to Satoshi, "This is Ash, he's me, from another world!"

The Charizard only looked more confused, "Zar?"

Satoshi let out a small laugh, "Yeah... I know it's a bit much to take in, but it's the truth. We came to his world to hide from M-mother..." Satoshi trailed off for a moment, his gaze turning distant again. He wrapped his arms around himself, rocking back and forth on his feet, "I- I- I'm o-okay... S-she can't g-get me here..."

"Satoshi, are you alright?" Ash whispered quietly.

"Y-yeah... Just fine..." He closed his eyes, "Hey, Charlie, look up at the sky! Isn't it pretty?"

The Charizard gave Satoshi and knowing and an understanding glance, but nodded in response to his question. Ash hesitated, knowing that he wasn't fine, but he decided to follow the Charizard's example and let it slide.

"Oh yeah!" Ash cried, slipping the purple amulet off of his neck, "I better give you this!"

He held out the necklace to Satoshi, who gingerly took it, slipping it over his neck, "This won't let me get trapped here, right?"

Ash nodded, "Yep! Just keep it on, and your Pokemon should be fine since they aren't humans."

"K-kay," Satoshi muttered.

"In that case, should we get going?" Ash asked, releasing Noivern. Satoshi nodded, mounting on Charlie.

Ash climbed onto Noivern with his Pikachu, and the two Pokemon took off into the air, racing towards Lumiose City.

* * *

"Is that... Prism Tower...?" Satoshi asked as they approached the capital of Kalos. The gem of the city stood towering out of the center of Lumiose, gleaming as the sun set. The building was at the height of modern technology, thanks to Clemont's inventions, (the ones that didn't explode.)

"Yep!" Ash said as Noivern angled his wings to catch an updraft, "I'm sure we can stay with Clemont and Bonnie for the night, better than the crowded Pokemon Center. Clemont will be pretty busy with the gym with the league coming up here, that's why we haven't been able to travel together for a little bit."

"At least your Clemont had a good reason..." Satoshi muttered quietly.

"Huh?" Ash called, not quite hearing him as they flew towards the tower.

Satoshi looked away, "Nothing!" He quickly said, "But your Lumiose is quite different than mine! In my world Lumiose is just this tiny village, with this huge stone tower in the center. Looks almost like a medieval castle or something! My Clemont runs his gym up there, and he teaches magic. At least that's what he claims."

Ash closed his eyes, trying to imagine the huge bustling city as a little village. He smiled, "That would be sight to see! After everything settles down with your mother you should take me around your world to see the sights- that would be fun!"

"Yeah," Satoshi said hollowly, "Fun..."

* * *

"So," Clemont said, staring at Ash, "Let me get this straight; you told off your father in another world, brought your mirror self to this dimension, and promised to teach him how to battle, all for the sake of keeping him away from his own mother?"

Ash looked over at Satoshi, who was sitting on Clemont's battlefield with four of his Pokemon. Charlie was making rumbling noises in the back of his throat, sitting right next to Satoshi. His Pikachu was wandering the edges of the battlefield, as if looking for something to fight. Hawlucha was sitting in Satoshi's lap, covering up his head with his wings. Mirror Meowth was watching Satoshi from a distance, a content look on his face.

"When you put that way, it sounds completely different," Ash said, shaking his head, "You should have seen Gio- his... father..." Ash hadn't told anyone that Giovanni was his father, it was too much to take in. It still hadn't settled in his own mind yet, and he just pushed the thought off for now, "H-he was treating Satoshi like he was just an annoyance, basicly told him he was a failure right to his face! It was sickening! I couldn't just sit there and watch him get bullied like that by his own father! I brought Satoshi here for his own good- sure, his father wants him to learn to battle- but I think he needs self esteem. He believes everything they tell him- that he's weak and worthless!" Ash's hands curled into fists, "And his mother... I only saw her for like thirty seconds, and it was thirty seconds too long!" Ash paused, "And... And I think there is more going on with her than I know. Satoshi freaks out at the very thought of her, more than his normal getting scared- he's _terrified_ of her."

Clemont nodded slowly, "I'm not saying to did the wrong thing. You're Ash- You'll always do what you think is right. But I'm worried about him coming to our world- both how he'll deal with it and how others will. It will be kind of hard to explain to everyone that he's not your identical twin."

Ash thought about this, "Then that's what we'll tell people that don't need to know. He's my twin, that believable enough, right? And it's not really a lie, identical twins are the same age, have the same DNA, and the same parents. Well, we're the same age, same DNA, and we have the same parents... technically!"

"Yeah, except the fact that he was born in another _dimension!"_ Clemont cried.

"Details," Ash said, waving a hand, "That doesn't matter. What matters is him, he needs to learn that not everyone in life is going to beat him down. He needs to understand that he's important and fine just the way he is," Ash looked away, "I just can't stand seeing him flinch at every little thing..."

"Where are you going to start?" Clemont asked.

Ash smiled, "First I'm going to get to know him- and the best way to do that is through a battle!" Ash said with an excited gleam in his eyes. He turned, cupping his hands to shout down towards the battlefield, "Hey! Satoshi!"

Satoshi jumped, flinching. Ash frowned as Satoshi cowered for a moment, before looking towards him, "Y-yeah?" Satoshi cried back hesitantly, hugging his Hawlucha closer.

"What do you say to a quick battle?" Ash asked, "A little one-on-one?

Satoshi gulped, glancing over at his Pikachu. He stumbled to his feet, shaking, "Y-yeah! Sure... Father did say to battle..." He trailed off. Ash closed his eyes.

"I don't care what your father wants," Ash said, walking away from Clemont and towards his counterpart, "I asked if _you_ wanted to battle."

Satoshi looked away, staring at anything in the Lumiose gym but Ash, "Yeah... Let's battle..."

He didn't sound too eager, but Ash didn't push him. He simply pulled out a Pokeball, "Great!" Ash said warmly, "I'm using this guy, what about you?"

Satoshi looked around at the Pokemon he had out. Charlie sat there, clearly sharing Satoshi's enthusiasm for a battle- which was none. Hawlucha just covered his eyes, shaking his head. Satoshi sighed, looking towards his Pikachu and newly caught Meowth, "I'll use Pika-"

 _Pshhh!_ There was the familiar sound of a Pokeball opening, white energy releasing itself from Satoshi's belt, solidifying into a powerful looking Samurott right in between Satoshi and Ash. The fierce looking water type pulled out one of his shell blades from his front legs, letting out a long roar. Satoshi took a step back.

"Sama!" The Samurott snarled, ready for battle.

"Um..." Satoshi muttered, "Samurott...?" The Samurott turned to glare back at his trainer, who flinched once more, "I'm going to use Pikachu..."

"Rott!" The Samurott snarled, taking a step towards Satoshi.

He stumbled back, quickly crying, "Okay! You can battle! You can!" The Samurott got a satisfied look on his face, then spun around to face Ash- only to pause as he saw someone who looked just like his trainer.

"Rott...?" The water type glanced back at his trainer, confused, then back towards Ash. He blinked for a moment, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"I'm Ash," Ash told the Samurott coldly, not too impressed with how it was ignoring the fear and tears his trainer had, "I'm Satoshi, from another dimension, and you're going to be battling my Pokemon."

The Samurott took in this information, then tossed its head, snorting. It seemed to shrug off the information, only flashing his shell blade impatiently. More excited about a fight than the fact that there were other worlds out there. Ash looked up at Satoshi, who was only quietly returning Charlie and Hawlucha to their Pokeballs. His Pikachu was charging up to Samurott, cheeks sparking angrily, while Meowth ran over to Satoshi on all fours, leaping up onto Satoshi's shoulders.

"Chupika!" Satoshi's Pikachu snarled at Samurott angrily. Ash wasn't quite sure if its was telling off the water type for being rude to Satoshi, or for taking his place in the battle.

Samurott flicked his tail, not caring about a word the Pikachu was saying.

"Heh... Hey Pikachu..." Satoshi said quietly, "Let's not start another fight... Let's just Samurott have this battle, you can have the next one...?"

"Pika!"

"Please Pikachu...?" Satoshi whispered, "Let him have his fight, he'll just pop out of his Pokeball again if I return him..."

"Chu..." The spunky Pikachu growled, sparking his cheeks unhappily, then ran over and claimed Satoshi's other shoulder. The Pikachu crossed his arms, "Pikachu pikapika chupi pika," He muttered to Meowth.

"Pikachu says for you to use a Pokemon that will wear Samurott down!" Meowth called to Ash, "He won't stay in his Pokeball unless he has a good battle!"

Ash glanced at the Pokeball in his hand, then at Satoshi. His mirror self did nothing, just stood there on the battlefield, waiting for Ash to send out his Pokemon. Ash frowned, Satoshi did that a lot, when it came to certain situations he just let other people make his choices and not voice his own opinions. Ash expanded his Hawlucha's Pokeball, releasing the fighting type.

"Get ready Hawlucha," Ash said, unsure of the Samurott. Giovanni seemed to like it, which meant it must have been powerful. But like many things from the mirror world, the Samurott seemed to have no respect for Satoshi, "Use Flying Press!"

"Hawlu!" He cried, running forwards and jumping into the air, glowing in a white energy. He spun, crashing down towards Samurott. The water type attacked without an order, swinging his shell blade up, which was glowing blue with Razor Shell. He slashed at Hawlucha, sending the fighting type across the room. He kept the blade glowing with Razor Shell, then summoned water around him, then launched himself forward with a speedy Aqua Jet at Hawlucha.

Hawlucha dodged to the side just in time, forcing Samurott to pull out of the Aqua Jet.

"U-use Ice Beam," Satoshi said quietly, gulping. The Samurott glared back at him, eyes gleaming in annoyance at being given a command. Ash had seen that look before in one of his own Pokemon- his own Charizard had the same look before he had respected Ash.

"High Jump Kick!" Ash quickly ordered while the Samurott was distracted, and Hawlucha sprang into the attack, knee gleaming in a powerful red energy. He swung it up, hitting the Samurott in the side, sending it stumbling back, "Now fall back into Rock Tomb!"

Hawlucha glided back, raising one clawed wing above his head. Three white spheres formed above him, gleaming as they solidified into rough stones. The Samurott had now recovered from the High Jump Kick, his shell blade gleaming with Razor Shell once more as he turned to face Hawlucha. Hawlucha jabbed his wing forward, and the three rocks went flying, crashing right into the Samurott, slowing him down just enough for Hawlucha to pull off one more powerful High Jump Kick.

The Samurott huffed, glaring angrily at Ash, he clearly hadn't expected Ash and his Pokemon to be able to put up this good of a fight. Satoshi looked impressed as well, watching Hawlucha keep up with his Samurott with no trouble at all. Hawlucha found it easier to avoid the Samurott's speedy Aqua Jets if he kept high in the air, gliding between landings.

The Samurott finally stopped pulling off Aqua Jets, instead watching Hawlucha with his beady eyes. He began to form an Ice Beam in front of his mouth, launching the frozen energy towards Hawlucha was he flew over. The beam hit Hawlucha right in the chest, knocking him to the ground. The Samurott pulled off one more Razor Shell-Aqua Jet combo, this time hitting Hawlucha. Hawlucha was sent flying away, and the Samurott puffed out his chest, taking up a pose with his shell blade, clearly thinking the battle was over.

"X-Scissor," Ash ordered as Hawlucha stumbled up to his feet, brushing the ice off of his feathers. Samurott turned, clearly surprised at the fact that Hawlucha was still standing. The fighting type came charging at him, arms crossed. His wings and claws were glowing with a sharp green energy as he slashed down on Samurott as he tried to raise his shell blade in defense. Hawlucha's attack knocked the shell out of his grip though, allowing Hawlucha to pull off a final attack while he was up close, "Finish it with High Jump Kick," Ash said, and Hawlucha swung his knee up, delivering a powerful blow to the Samurott's shoulder.

The Samurott stumbled, groaning, before finally sagging to the floor, defeated.

"Hawlu!" Hawlucha cried in victory, and the worn Samurott glared up at him, too tired to push himself back to his feet.

"Good job Hawlucha," Ash said with a smile, raising the Pokeball, recalling the fighting type. Ash looked up towards Satoshi and Samurott, but Satoshi didn't seem disappointed at losing at all. He only had a look of relief on his face as he recalled the water type back to the Pokeball. He watched the Pokeball for a moment after the Samurott had been returned, as if worried it would pop back out.

"Thank goodness," Satoshi muttered, slipping the Pokeball back onto his belt, "He knows how to get out of his Pokeball on his own, and he won't stay in it unless he has a satisfying battle," Satoshi looked away from Ash, "... And he doesn't listen to me either, if you haven't noticed..." He closed his eyes, "Most of my Pokemon don't..." He muttered under his breath.

"Chupika!" Mirror Pikachu snapped at his trainer, pointing to himself with a growl.

Satoshi stroked his starter, "I know you do buddy..."

"But remember you're the one that raised that Oshawott up to a Samurott," Meowth said encouragingly, "He is that strong because of you!"

Ash approached Satoshi with a frown, "Has your Samurott always been like that?" Ash asked Satoshi.

"Well..." Satoshi said, "He never really liked me that much, but he'd listen to me as an Oshawott, but once he evolved... He just got out of control, does whatever he wants in battle, and won't stay in his Pokeball until he has a battle. That's why I didn't want him on my team, but he nearly swept the Unova League, that's probably why Father sent him with me..." Satoshi trailed off.

"Don't worry," Ash said, placing a hand on Satoshi's shoulder, and he flinched, "My Charizard was the same way with me, wouldn't obey me after he evolved. It took some time now, but we're great partners now. Pokemon are like that occasionally, and feel that they don't need instructions from their trainer, you just need to give it time and effort. We can work on your relationship with your Samurott first if you want," Ash offered, "I promised that I'd help you with anything you need."

Satoshi didn't look at his mirror counterpart, "... Thank you for the offer Ash, but Samurott isn't the only Pokemon that won't listen to me..." Satoshi closed his eyes, "Infact, except for a few, none of them listen to me after they evolve. A lot of people think I'm a strong trainer because of Father, and the fact that I don't 'need' to give any orders to my Pokemon in battle..." He shuffled his feet, "I just learned that it's best to let them do what they think in battle..." He held up another Pokeball, "I even raised this Tyranitar from an egg, and even then he doesn't care about my orders..." Satoshi looked away, "And I don't blame them, it's not like I could give them better comands, I'm just a weak trainer..."

"Stop that!" Ash snapped in frustration, making Satoshi flinch, "Don't say things like that!"

"He's right Mini Boss," Meowth said from Satoshi's shoulder, "I've watched you from the start of each journey to the end! You've come so far, heck, if you hadn't thrown the Unova League you would have won-"

"You're not suppose to talk about that!" Satoshi suddenly cried, quickly covering the Meowth's mouth.

Ash blinked, "You threw a league? Like... you lost on purpose...?" Ash asked, and Satoshi looked away, closing his eyes again.

"Y-yes..." He muttered, "I- I had to lose... If I would have won then Father would have no reason to keep me on a journey... So I threw the final match," He looked up at Ash desperately, "You can't tell anyone!" He whispered fiercely, "If Father found out..." Satoshi shivered, "He rarely gets mad, but that'd make him mad alright..."

Ash was surprised to feel a small pulse of happiness forming within him at this statement- If Satoshi had kept something hidden from his father, that meant he wasn't as compliant as a Growlithe. It mean he had something to work with.

"Your father isn't here," Ash told his counterpart, "What he thinks doesn't matter- the only thing that matters at the moment is what you think, and don't you forget that."

* * *

 **In regards to shipping :**

 **Many of you have asked about shipping in this fanfiction, and I have replied to some reviews, but mostly with "ifs" and "maybes", but I have made my final decision for this story. I'm going to keep the characters in character, and romance will not be a main focus.**

 **This will not be a AshXMirrorAsh story, this story will be focusing on a brotherly relationship.**

 **But I will not be ignoring other interests of the characters. For example, Serena has a crush on Ash. No matter who you ship, this is shown plainly in the anime that this is how she feels. So I will be keeping Serena in character, so she will show interest in Ash. On the other hand, Ash is shown to be quite dense when it comes to romance and usually fails to notice people interested him in, so I will keep him like that in the story as well.**

 **But keep in mind they are teenagers, so it is natural that I might give the characters various crushes, but at the end of the day that will not be the main story line, but rather on how Ash and Satoshi grow together as characters.**

* * *

 **I have plans for this story, but I'm curious. As readers, what do you guys want to see in this story? I have ideas revolving around regular Giovanni with Satoshi and Ash, but would you guys rather see more of the mirror world? I want this story to be appealing to a wide audience, so tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Show Me

**Perhaps the day will come when I'll be come to stay constant with updates on this story...**

 **But oh my gosh, 76 followers?! I wasn't excepting that... Thank you guys, I'll try to update this story more...**

* * *

"What about this one, Satoshi?" Ash asked, holding up at t-shirt. His counterpart shrugged, shifting slightly.

"Um..." He began quietly, "How about we find something with... longer sleeves?" He asked nervously.

Ash frowned, it was the middle of summer. But he put the t-shirt back on the rack, "Okay then," He said, giving Satoshi a smile. Ash had never thought that he'd be going clothes shopping willingly, but here they were, wandering through one of the many malls in Lumiose. During the rush of getting out of the mirror world, Satoshi had left many of his supplies back in the other dimension, including a change of clothes.

Ash looked around the huge store, wondering how they'd find something with long sleeves at this time of year. He looked at Satoshi, who was tugging at the end of his sleeves nervously. That's when Ash realized that he counterpart was currently wearing a jacket with a high collar, despite the blazing heat. Ash thought back to the first time they met, realizing that even back then Satoshi wore long sleeves.

They wandered around the mall some more, and it seemed he and his mirror self had something in common: a dislike for clothes shopping. Though Satoshi didn't complain or say anything, it was quite clear by the way he shuffled through the isles that he wasn't enjoying the necessary outing.

"Pika..." Satoshi's Pikachu muttered, peering through the window of a small store with a look of longing on his face. Both of the electric types had been in and out of the boy's company all day, and Ash's Pikachu was currently nowhere in sight. Ash suspected that his mouse was still down in the food court, raiding the ketchup packets they had in there.

Satoshi approached his Pikachu, "Hey bud, what is it?" He asked, and his Pikachu flinched as his trainer suddenly appeared behind him. After a moment of staring the Pikachu pointed at the window to the small gleaming object that caught his attention. Satoshi's gaze fell onto the transparent stone that his Pikachu was pointing too, and his face fell, "O-oh..." Satoshi muttered, voice quickly going quiet. Ash frowned, looking at the thunderstone as well.

"Pikapika!" Satoshi's Pikachu cried, pointing at the evolutionary stone.

Satoshi quickly picked up the mouse, "N-no bud, I'm not evolving you," Satoshi said, voice wavering, "We'd a-already discussed this, m-multiple times."

"Chupika!" He growled, pointing at the stone again, slipping out of Satoshi's grip.

"Your Pikachu _wants_ to evolve?" Ash asked in surprise as the electric mouse sulked off. Satoshi flinched, turning to look at Ash.

"Yeah... He loves battle, only wants to get stronger, but..." Satoshi looked away, "But, you know... I told you yesterday, but Pokemon won't listen to me after evolving and-"

"I doubt your Pikachu would suddenly quiet listening to you," Ash said, "I mean, he was your first Pokemon, right? Your Charizard still listens to you, and clearly you've been through a lot together. I mean if he wants too-"

"I can't risk it!" Satoshi suddenly cried, "I can't lose Pikachu!" He flinched as nearby shoppers glanced at him, some worried, others annoyed. Satoshi lowered his head to the ground, "You don't understand," He whispered, "Pikachu has been with me since I was ten, he's the only thing that's been constant... He's the only friend that I haven't lost... If he evolves and changes, realizes that I can't make him stronger..." Tears pricked the timid boy's eyes, "I don't know what I'd do..."

Ash watched Satoshi, "I know what you mean, I'm very close to my Pikachu as well, but when it comes to evolution I believe that it's up to the Pokemon to decide. I love battling, and I want to become stronger, but..." Ash's mouth twisted in thought, "While a Raichu would be very powerful, my Pikachu doesn't want to evolve. I respect his wish to remain a Pikachu, and now after all these years I've been with him I've found that I agree with him. I love Pikachu the way he is, because that's what makes him happy. If I were to force him to evolve I would destroy the trust that I've built up with him," Ash looked at Satoshi, "You're afraid that evolving your Pikachu would destroy your friendship with him, right? Because of what happened to your other Pokemon?"

"Y-yeah..." Satoshi muttered.

"Satoshi, don't you see that you're doing that already though?" Ash asked, and Satoshi looked up at him with wide eyes, "If evolving is what your Pikachu wants, then how are you being his friend by keeping that from him?" Ash asked, "Friendship is about trust, right? Well, if you can't place trust in him evolving, then how can Pikachu place trust in you right now?"

Satoshi glanced at the thunderstone, "I- I-" He closed his eyes, "I..."

Ash sighed, "Hey, why don't you go look for a long sleeve shirt in clearance? Then might have something in there, I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Satoshi wrapped a hand around the amulet that kept him from being bound to this world, "O-okay...?" He looked grateful for the sudden change of topic, but confused. He glanced back at Ash as he wandered to another part of the store, but didn't say anything else. Ash watched him go, and then as soon as Satoshi was out of sight he entered the small shop selling the evolution stones.

"What do you need, kid?" The man behind the counter asked, looking bored.

"One thunderstone, please," Ash asked, reaching into his bag for money to pay with. The man sighed, going to retrieve the evolutionary stone while Ash set the money on the counter, waiting. After a moment the man returned, placing the transparent green stone in front of Ash.

Meanwhile, Ash's Pikachu had returned from the food court, splatters of ketchup around his mouth and on his paws. He had been chased out of the food court for his thieving, but raiding the ketchup had been worth it. Pikachu sat up, licking the delicious red liquid from his paws, then glanced around looking for his trainer. He had seen Ash and Satoshi around here earlier, and he knew that they couldn't be that far.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called as he trotted around. He couldn't see Ash anywhere, and Pikachu sighed, you leave a trainer alone for one minute, and the next they're gone. Finally Pikachu decided to get the higher ground, quickly scaling a rack of merchandise and searching the mall for a boy in a red hat.

Finally his search paid off, and he saw Ash exiting a small store. Pikachu let out a happy, "Cha!", and raced towards his trainer, or maybe it was Satoshi. It was hard to tell the two apart except for by personality. Pikachu was pretty sure that this was Ash though, by the way he was carrying himself. Pikachu slowed down as he approached Ash, ready to race into his trainer's arms, but something made him pause.

Ash was holding something in his hand.

Usually this wouldn't make Pikachu panic, but Pikachu knew what object was resting within Ash's grip. The small, green, reflective surface made Pikachu freeze, fear racing through him. A thunderstone- the very object that could trigger his evolution. Terror crawled through Pikachu at the thought, memories flashing through his mind as he recalled his evolution from a Pichu to a Pikachu.

Pikachu's ears went back, and he slowly inched away. No, Ash wouldn't evolve him... right? Perhaps he was just jumping to conclusions, perhaps Ash needed the thunderstone for something else! But Ash didn't own any other electric types... No! He and Ash had been through so much together, Ash knew he didn't want to evolve!

But all Pikachu could remember was when they were fighting against Wulfric the first time... Those few moments in battle when Ash wasn't himself, and those few moments when Ash had been focused on power... It hadn't lasted long, but that temporary hunger had cost Ash the match. He had ignored the hail that was damaging his Pokemon, and he had lost his connection in battle that he was known for. Though Ash had soon come to his senses and had returned to his regular self, Pikachu hadn't forgotten those few moments when his trainer had been someone else, someone only seeking strength.

Pikachu stood there for a minute, watching as Ash glanced around, then slipped the thunderstone into his backpack, like he hadn't wanted anyone to see it. Pikachu's stomach twisted, and he hesitated. If Ash was trying to hide it, then... Pikachu gulped, then turned, running in the opposite direction. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that he needed a moment to figure out what was happening. Ash wouldn't try evolving him... right? They had been through thick and thin together!

But why else would Ash have a thunderstone?

* * *

 _Hey Daddy!_

Mirror Giovanni paused as he heard the telepathic voice in his mind, and he glanced from his paperwork, sighing, "Shouldn't you be with Blaine today?" He asked the creature in front of him.

The creature giggled, shifting it's purple form around Giovanni's large office as it floated in the air with psychic powers, _Uncle Blaine was busy, so I came to say hi!_ The cat-like creature blinked it's dark eyes, looking at Giovanni happily, flicking it's long tail, _Is something wrong, Daddy?_

"There's always something wrong, Mewtwo," Mirror Giovanni replied, setting a folder to the side, "The Rangers are a problem, like they always are, but Delia's pestering isn't helping me, or anyone else."

Mewtwo crossed his arms, drifting closer, _I don't like Delia. You should have married someone else,_ His eyes then lit up, _I know! You should marry Mommy!_

Giovanni rolled his eyes, "Why do you even mention her? It's not like she even acknowledges your existence."

 _Don't be silly Daddy,_ Mewtwo giggled, _She acknowledges me! I just talked to Mommy today!_

Mirror Giovanni froze, surprise flashing across his face. He slowly turned to look at Mewtwo, hesitating, "You talked to Mew?"

Mewtwo nodded proudly, _Yep! Mommy came by to ask if I have seen big brother! I told her that I haven't seen Satoshi since I went to Unova! Mommy wasn't too happy that I didn't though... She said she had to go keep looking for my big bro!_ Mewtwo slowly lowered himself from his levitating, perching on Giovanni's desk like he was a little Meowth, _She said that she might need to talk to you if she doesn't find him._

Mirror Giovanni looked away, shaking slightly. He took a deep breath, then looked at Mewtwo, "Why don't you go find Cassidy and Butch? They could use your help with attacking a Ranger base near Celadon."

Mewtwo frowned, _But Blaine said that mentally I'm not old enough for invasions yet. Uncle Blaine also says that he or Uncle Fuji needs to be with me if I leave Viridian City._

"You proved that you are more than capable of handling yourself if you have guidance," Giovanni glanced at the door, looking quite nervous, which a strange sight since he was one of the most respected men in the mirror world, "Please Mewtwo, just go somewhere else. I need a minute alone to think. Either go bother Blaine, or go help Cassidy and Butch."

 _Doesn't Butch hate being called by his birth name?_ Mewtwo asked, blinking, _He told me to call him anything_ but _Butch._

"Mewtwo, please."

The giant cat sighed, crossing his arms, _Fine Daddy, I'll go help Cassidey and Butchy, but you owe me a Pokepuff,_ Mewtwo stuck out his tongue at Giovanni, _And it better not have Kelpsy Berries in it this time!_

Giovanni sighed, "Fine."

Mewtwo brightened up, _Yay! Thank you Daddy!_ He said telepathically, _I'll be back later, bye!_

"Goodbye Mewtwo," Giovanni said quietly, watching the mutated Mew clone teleport away.

While cloning hadn't been something Giovanni originally wanted to do, he had soon realized that he needed some sort of powerful Pokemon to help him fight against the Rangers, who were becoming a larger threat every passing month.

Though naive and childish, Mewtwo had proven to be what Team Rocket had need with his incredible psychic powers, which were even more powerful when he mega evolved. Giovanni hadn't been to keen on giving his so called 'son' access to powers of mega evolution, since Mewtwo still had the mind of a young child. But when the Rangers had begun using dark types to counter Mewtwo, Giovanni then had no choice but to allow Mewtwo to mega evolution to gain the much needed fighting type to fight against the Ranger's forces.

Though cloned from Mew, Mewtwo wasn't a pure clone of her though, in fact, Mewtwo wasn't even pure Pokemon. While most of his powerful DNA had come from the legendary Mew, the rest of it had come from Giovanni himself. This had not only given Mewtwo many human qualities and looks, but it had lead the mutant to calling Giovanni his daddy.

Now with Mewtwo gone, Giovanni lowered his head into his hands, running them through his short hair. The Team Rocket leader, who was known for his calm and assertive demeanor, now looked tense and fearful. He shifted in the chair behind his elaborate desk, muttering under his breath.

 _You look nervous, Giovanni,_ A cold female voice said in his mind, making Giovanni jump, _Is there a problem you want to discuss with me?_

Mirror Giovanni choked down a gulp, straightened his tie, then closed his eyes, "A problem to discuss? How about you coming into my office uninvited, Mew?"

Mew ignored this comment, _Like I'm sure 'Mewtwo' told you, I have a slight problem,_ There was a brief flash of light, and a small pink creature appeared in front of Giovanni, glaring at him with a pair of harsh blue eyes.

Giovanni didn't make eye contact with the being in front of him, "The ancestor of all Pokemon has a problem? That's pretty surprising. Why don't you just run off to your fellow legendaries and solve it then?"

 _Don't play dumb Giovanni,_ Mew snapped, _You of all humans are aware that we legendaries aren't all-powerful, we have limits!_

Giovanni stood up, slowly slipping his folders into a briefcase, as if looking for some excuse to not focus on Mew, "I never said that I didn't know, I just don't see why you are here."

Mew waved her paw, a pulse of psychic energy sending the briefcase flying across the large office, _Where is the Chosen One?_ Mew snarled, glowering at Giovanni.

The leader of Team Rocket hesitated, then finally made looked mirror Mew in the eye, "You are aware that I sent by son to Kalos, why don't you go look there?"

Mew twitched, _Don't test my patience, Giovanni. We legendaries have been more than gracious with you. Meloetta openly serves under you, confided to one of your Pokeballs. I have given you my own DNA so you could make that horrendous creature. We have given you wisdom and power to fight against those Rangers that are trying to conquer you humans._

Mirror Giovanni glared at her, "The Rangers affect the legendaries just as much as they affect the humans. You cannot use the times we have had to work together over my head- you needed the technology and resources I had to fight them. Those events and 'gifts' were a partnership, not a loan," Giovanni looked away, "And don't call Mewtwo horrendous, he looks up to you as a parent."

' _Mewtwo' has no parents. It is a half-creature, not truly alive,_ Mew replied, tail twitching in annoyance, _I asked you a question Giovanni, where is the Chosen One?_

"I told you, I sent him to Kalos," Giovanni replied, looking away, "Now if you'd excuse me- Ugh!" He let out a cry as Mew released another blast of psychic energy, this time lashing out towards Giovanni. The Psychic attack lifted Giovanni into the air, slamming him against the wall.

 _I did search Kalos,_ She snarled at him, _I searched every region! I can no longer sense his aura, Giovanni! It's like he's vanished from this world! I know that he is not dead- I would have sense his aura passing onto the next life! Where have you hidden him!? How have you masked his aura!? You've been facing every threat that's been challenging this world so far, but you can't keep him from his destiny forever. Satoshi's life belongs to the legendaries, we may have let you shelter him for now, but you can't keep him from us forever!_

Giovanni simply smirked, looking up at Mew. Even pinned to the wall with her powers, he looked calm and composed, "Really, I can't?" He asked, almost taunting, "Then tell me why you can't find him then, Mew. Go ahead Mew, where's my son? If I can't keep him from you, then go get him."

The psychic energy around his neck tightened, _Where is he?_ Mew demanded, _Tell me the truth, or I'll tear up your mind looking for it. I wonder how long the humans will last if their protector is reduced to nothing but a mumbling idiot?_

Giovanni hesitated, coughing as the psychic energy bore down on his throat, "He's... He's w-where you can n-never touch him..." Giovanni choked out, a smirk on his face even as he struggled to breathe, "H-he's safe... He's s-safe from you... from his f-fate... Even I can't reach Satoshi now..." Mirror Giovanni looked Mew in the eye, "Satoshi is n-no longer y-yours..."

Mew's powers around Giovanni flickered, and he fell to the ground with a _thump!_ Mew blinked, staring at him as she tried to understand what he was saying. She shook slightly as she asked once more, _What have you done with the Chosen One?_

Giovanni laughed, rubbing his throat, "He's made contact with another world," He whispered, "He befriended himself in another world... I let his counterpart take him back to that world..." Giovanni looked up at Mew, victory and pain in his eyes, "We both know that if someone remains in another world past sunset that they become sealed to that world..." Giovanni blinked back a few tears, "I may never see my son again, but he's now in a safer world where you cannot reach him. He'll never be used by you again."

Mew hovered in the air for a minute, processing the information that Giovanni had just told her. As it slowly settled into her mind she began to tremble, _What have you done...?_ Her telepathy was quiet, but Giovanni could sense the rage she was holding back. Mirror Giovanni remained calm.

"Satoshi is safe, and that's all that matters to me."

* * *

 **More Mirror Giovanni! (I think he's my favorite character in this story at the moment, cold and harsh, but still trying to do the right thing.) So it's revealed that he knows that going to another world can trap you... We also get to see more of his caring side, a part of him he rarely shows. Still doesn't make up for how he treats Satoshi in person though. :(**

 **If Pikachu doesn't want to evolve, then I think it makes sense for mirror Pikachu to want to evolve... So I had to figure out why he was still a Pikachu then, and that's where the idea of Satoshi's fear of his Pokemon evolving came from.**

 **Then Pikachu comes back at the wrong time and comes to a hastily conclusion about Ash and the thunderstone...**

 **Thank you guys once more for the support on this story, and I'll try to update more often!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Help Me

**100 followers... Wow! Thank you guys! Once more I apologize for the lack of updates, but life just likes to throw things at us when we least expect them. But here's chapter six!**

* * *

Pikachu's mind was nothing but pure confusion.

He knew Ash, he trusted Ash- those were two things that he couldn't deny. Perhaps that's why his mind was at such a crossroads, because he knew that Ash would do anything for him.

So why did his Pikapi have a thunderstone?

Pikachu let out a small whimper, he couldn't doubt Ash, but yet he couldn't find any reason for Ash to buy a thunderstone unless it was to evolve him! Pikachu peered out from behind the clothes rack he was hiding under, watching Ash walk away from the evolution stone store, heading off to another part of the mall. Probably looking for Satoshi, and Pikachu didn't know why Ash would leave his timid counterpart alone in this new world. The last thing they needed was for Team Rocket to show and attack thinking that Satoshi was Ash.

"Hey Satoshi!" Ash called across the mall. Pikachu sat up a bit, and sure enough he could see Satoshi across the way, holding a few articles of clothing in his hands. This only confirmed to Pikachu that it had indeed been Ash that had bought the thunderstone. Ash had a relaxed smile on his face as he approached his mirror counterpart, "Find anything?"

"Y-yeah..." Satoshi gave a small nod, holding out the clothes he had chosen out. Pikachu gave a small frown, longer sleeves in the summertime? Humans were just weird sometimes.

"Perfect!" Ash said, cheeriness sounding almost forced, "Now let's go see if we can round up our Pikachus."

"Pika!" Pikachu called, dashing out of his hiding spot after a moment. He and mirror Pikachu looked just as identical as Ash and Satoshi did, right? Focusing his eyes on Satoshi, he leapt up onto the mirror boy's shoulder, giving the most spunky smile he could manage to the shy boy, "Chu."

"Hi bud," Ash said with a smile, petting Pikachu despite him being on Satoshi's shoulder, "I know it's you, you can't fool me."

"Chu?" Pikachu said uncertainly, both startled and relieved that Ash had identified him so quickly.

Satoshi gave him a small smile, "I'm sure he's just going off of the ketchup on your face."

Pikachu flushed, realizing that there was a ring of ketchup around his mouth from the cafeteria he had raided. He wiped some away, staining his paw red. He gave it an uncertain lick, before hopping onto Ash's shoulder. Pikachu felt himself relaxing as Ash ran a hand down his back, this was his Pikapi, who would never do anything to hurt him. When was the last time Ash had a thunderstone? During their entire journey from Kanto to Sinnoh! Had he ever tried to evolve him then? No, Ash had been holding onto it just in case _he_ wanted to evolve, Ash had never forced him into evolving, and Pikachu knew he never would. He had no reason to worry.

So had Pikapi bought just in case he had wanted to evolve...? Pikachu shuddered, hadn't he made it clear that the very thought scared him? Pikachu looked down at Ash's smiling face, Kalos so far had been a huge success in terms of training and battling, Ash's entire team was now fully evolved... except for him. Pikachu had always been one of the strongest on all of Ash's team, but Ash-Greninja put him to shame... Pikachu bit his lip.

Maybe he _should_ evolve.

Pikachu winced at the thought, causing both Ash and Satoshi to look at him. Pikachu gave them a quick reassuring smile, turning back to his thoughts as the boys continue on. No, he didn't need to evolve! He was strong the way he was, he was happy the way he was! This was a fear that he didn't need to face!

...But Ash always faced every trial that came his way. No matter how unclimbable it seemed, no matter what stood in his way Ash would always go through on things to the end, no matter what fear it brought him. Perhaps it was Pikachu's turn to do so...

"What?!"

Pikachu was jerked out of his racing thoughts as Ash's stunned voice filled the mall. People turned to look at the young boy, including Pikachu, to see what the ruckus was. Ash didn't seem to notice the attention though, or how Satoshi pulled back, Ash's eyes were only glued to the TV screen that hung in the mall, showing the local news. Pikachu recognized Malva, a member of the elite four and a news anchor. Pikachu flicked his long ears up, realizing what had caused his Pikapi's cry of surprise as he listened.

" _-Due to multiple events that the International Police and Champion considers a threat, this year's Kalos League has been canceled,"_ Pikachu froze as Malva made this announcement, " _Gym leader Wulfric says that there is a chance that it will simply be postponed, but as of now efforts are being made to shut down this year's league."_

"Chu..." Pikachu muttered, both his and Ash's face falling at this news as Malva continued.

" _An organization called Team Flare has been moving about Kalos, and from an anonymous source, the International Police were able to shut down an attack that could have taken place within the league. Full details have not been released to the public yet, though a statement has been released saying that the International Police forces are making full efforts in tracking down members of this Team Flare,"_ Malva finished, " _The Champion states that all people qualified for the league this year will be qualified for next year as well. We thank you all for listening to this broadcast."_

The news then changed to a commercial, and Pikachu looked over at Ash. The boy was still staring at the screen, disappointment written across his face. Others who had stopped to watch the broadcast continued on, muttering about the league and Team Flare. Satoshi watched Ash, but made no efforts to say anything.

"Team Flare..." Ash muttered, "Those are the people that were after Squishy..." He looked at Pikachu, "...It's a good thing that the International Police were able to stop... whatever they were going to do to the league..." Ash looked away, "But canceled...?" He closed his eyes, "...I guess we'll have to wait to next year..."

"Chu," Pikachu said, nuzzling up against Ash, knowing how excited he had been for the league, how hard they all had worked and trained. Pikachu had been sure that this would have been the league... The one they could have won...

"...So Team Flare's evil here?" Satoshi asked quietly.

"Yeah," Ash said, "I haven't encountered them much, but they're nothing but bad news. What are they like in your world?"

Satoshi shrugged, looking away, "Basically the Team Rocket of Kalos, a formal extension of them but they don't operate under F-father's orders. They're trying to help fight against the Rangers just as much though," He hesitated, "...Um... I'm sorry about the league, Ash," Satoshi muttered, "I know that you really like battling and stuff..." He trailed off.

Ash sighed, "Hey, imagine what could have happened if they went through on the league," Pikachu could tell that he was trying to hide his disappointment, "People could have gotten hurt, this was for the best," Ash forced a smile onto his face, "Besides, this gives us more time to work together, right?"

"Y-yeah?" Satoshi gave him a small smile. Ash clapped him on the back, and Satoshi suddenly recoiled, pulling away.

Ash's eyes widened, "Oh! Satoshi, I'm sorry-!"

"It's fine!" Satoshi said quickly, "Just fine! Let's just buy these then go find Pikachu- m-my Pikachu..." He held up the clothes he had just bought, not looking into Ash's eyes.

"...Alright," Ash said quietly, "Let's finish up shopping, then head back to Prism Tower."

* * *

Alain could only stare at his holo caster, eyes wide.

Team Flare had been all over the news, along with the announcement of the league being shut down. Plans of attacking the league... Team Flare was said to have been preparing to attack the league. Alain closed his eyes, gulping. No, this couldn't be right. There had to be some mistake! Team Flare had been working towards the greater good!

Alain looked at the holo caster once more, watching as Malva delivered her broadcast. There was a distant look in her eyes, which most people would probably assume was connected to the news she was giving. As an elite four member she clearly wouldn't be happy with this year's Kalos league being shut down.

But Alain knew of her connections to Lysandre- to Team Flare. If what the news was saying were true, then that meant that Malva's attitude wasn't coming from the league side of things, but the Flare side. But if _that_ were true...

He needed answers. Not from the news, not from grunts, and not from assumptions. He needed them straight from the top.

Alain pressed the button, opening the elevator within Lysandre's labs. The news had claimed that members of Team Flare were being tracked down, but with Lysandre's labs untouched then that must have meant that the International Police didn't know who the true leader was then.

Or perhaps this had all been a big misunderstanding that had been taken care of.

Alain made his way down the hall, fists clenched. He knew where he was heading, he had been here so many times, but never had he felt a sense of dread. He stuck the holo caster into his pocket, rubbing his key stone on his wrist. Just a mistake... everything would be fixed, this was just all a mistake... He stopped at the end of the hallway, where a pair of large doors awaited. He raised his hand, hesitating for a moment, then he knocked on the door.

For a moment there was silence, then the door creaked open, revealing the pale face of Xerosic, "...Yes?" He asked, and Alain had to keep himself from flinching at his voice.

"I... I need to talk to the director," Alain choked out through gritted teeth. The scientist gave Alain a smile that sent chills racing through him.

"Oh Director," Xerosic called, looking over his shoulder, "Your precious mega trainer wants to talk to you."

"...Let him in," Lysandre said quietly, and Alain had to keep himself from stiffening. This was the director, he was a good man. He'd explain everything, this was just a mistake...

Xerosic pulled back, that smile still on his face, opening the door so Alain could enter Lysandre's office. Alain shifted uncomfortably, it seems he had just walked in on a meeting of some kind. There were several Flare admins around a large table, along side several of the lead scientists. Lysandre sat at the head of the conference table, watching Alain with a pair of fiery blue eyes. Alain tried to force himself to relax, if he had been interrupting something important the director would have never inviting him in, and there probably would have been someone to stop him from knocking in the first place.

Still, better safe than sorry, "Director, sir, am I interrupting?" Alain asked, trying to keep his voice stable. He was aware of Xerosic standing behind him, "I can leave if so."

"That won't be necessary Alain," Lysandre said, studying him, "I'm sure you're here to talk over what the news has been reporting?" Alain gave a short nod, "That is in fact the same thing I was discussing before you arrived. Your timing is perfect in fact," Alain flinched as he heard the door shutting behind him suddenly, "I was going to send someone to get you. Take a seat."

Alain tried to force himself to relax, clearly Lysandre had everything under control. But there was a thick feeling in the air as Alain headed towards a seat. All eyes were on him as he slowly sat down, and he risked glancing around. The only major member of Team Flare who wasn't here was Malva, and once more he hesitated. He was basically an errand boy when it came into his ranking in Team Flare, just an informal member. Working for Lysandre rather than the team as a whole. Then why was Lysandre going to send someone to get him if he hadn't arrived?

"Due to previous engagements, Malva cannot meet with us today. This is for the best however, we do not want to reveal any further members' location unnecessarily, and as an elite four member Malva has great importance to Flare when it comes to gathering information," Lysandre said, looking around the room, "As I'm sure we're all aware of, an unidentified person has revealed one of our major goals to the International Police. I do not know at the moment if it was someone that is within our ranks, but I do know that it was no one in this room. I have our own agents seeking the origin of who this person is, but so far we have had no luck. However I am confident that they will be dealt with."

Alain felt his stomach twisting, a dreadful feeling washing over him. The way everything was being worded...

"And the labs?" A female admin asked, leaning back in her chair.

"According to Malva," Lysandre said calmly, "The league nor the International Police have any suspicions towards these labs. Our reputation has built us up to the point where at the moment I can still run Lysandre's labs safely, but I do not want to take any more risks. Our plans on the league were discovered, meaning that the labs could quickly become connected as well."

' _Plans on the league.'_ Alain felt his heart racing as these words echoed through his mind, and he felt his fists tightening, "Does that mean everything that was reported on the news was true?" Alain suddenly snapped, unable to keep his anger out of his question. Lysandre's eyes shifted towards Alain, cold and steady,

"For those of you unfamiliar with our young friend here," Lysandre said, gesturing to him, "This is Alain, a powerful trainer with whom I have been working with to collect mega evolution energy that our plans to bring peace hinder on. Unlike the rest of you, Alain does not know the finer details of our goal, only that we seek for peace," Lysandre smiled at him, "Due to recent events however, I have decided to fully include him with everything, which is why he is here today."

Alain could he hear his heart thundering in his chest, watching a smirk form on Xerosic's face, and everything screamed for him to run, but he didn't move.

"And what happened to not taking anymore risks?" An admin asked, glaring at Alain, "...He seems to be the type to find our methods... extreme."

"Don't worry," Lysandre said calmly, "I am positive that Alain will have no argument with our requests."

"What are you talking about?" Alain snapped, eyes glancing around the room suspiciously.

"As you know Alain, this world is a chaotic one," Lysandre stood up as he spoke, slowly walking around the table like a Mandibuzz circling carrion, "You came to me because you wanted to become stronger, so you could protect those close to you," Shivers ran down Alain's back as Lysandre passed him, "To help me form peace in this world for those you care for. However, there is simply too many people on this planet to currently accomplish that."

Several of the Team Flare members had a humored look on their face as they watched Alain's eyes widened, "What does that mean?"

Lysandre paused, smiling at him, "You've never questioned me before Alain, why are you starting to now?"

Alain pushed his chair out, standing up, "What is Team Flare's real goal?" He asked harshly, taking a step towards Lysandre, "What have you been keeping from me?!"

"Sit down Alain, and I'll tell you," Lysandre replied. Resting one hand on Charizard's Pokeball, Alain slowly sat down, keeping his chair scooted out, "This world needs to be cleansed Alain, purified. Living creatures, both Pokemon and people are simply too greedy, too selfish... For there to be peace, life needs to be... reduced," Alain's eyes widened, "Last time you worked directly with Team Flare you helped us capture Z2, also known as one of Zygarde's core forms," Lysandre paced around the table once more, "And combining that with the mega evolution energy you helped us gather, Zygarde would have helped us purify this unclean world after the league took place. But as you saw on the news today, someone at least made the basics of our goal known. So unfortunately our plans had no choice to be delayed."

"No..." Alain whispered, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"But we are confident that you can be a great asset for us, Alain, as we start to revise these plans," Lysandre paused, looking Alain straight in the eye, "Don't you agree?"

"You're crazy," Alain spat, standing up once more, finger tips turning white as he clenched Charizard's Pokeball. He drew out her Pokeball, "And even more so if you think I'm going to be involved with this," He expanded the Pokeball. Aliana scrambled back in fear, knowing the strength of Alain's Pokemon, but however, Lysandre remained calm.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Lysandre asked. Alain snorted, and Lysandre tilted his head slightly, "We wouldn't want something to happen to Marian, would we now?"

Alain froze as he said this, "Where is she?"

Lysandre smiled once more, "Downstairs with her Chespin at the moment, but I can change that. Now why don't you put that Pokeball away?"

Alain hesitated, eyes wide with panic, "You wouldn't-"

"No, perhaps I wouldn't," Lysandre said thoughtfully, "We don't have to start with her. She does seem pretty close to her two Pokemon though, especially the Chespin. But I suppose it's best to start small, how about that little Flabebe of hers?" Lysandre pulled out his holo caster, beginning to dial a number.

"Leave them out of this," Alain whispered.

"They are already involved, but no one will have to be hurt if you put that Pokeball away and sit down," Lysandre said.

Shakily, Alain shrank Charizard's Pokeball, slipping it into his pocket and sinking back into his chair. His usual expressionless demeanor was gone, replaced with sweat running down his now pale skin, "..."

Lysandre smiled to the rest of Team Flare, "See? No problem at all. I'm sure that Alain will be quite willing to help us from here on out, and that he'll keep quiet if anyone comes around asking any questions. Isn't that right, Alain?"

He didn't reply, staring at his hands with wide eyes.

"Now that's been taken care of," Lysandre said casually, as if he had simply done no more than ask for the time, "Our next order of business will be locating the other Zygarde core, Z1. I was hoping on luring it out by using Z2, but due to our current situations I want to approach this in a more cautious manner," He gestured to a large screen behind him, where a blurry picture appeared, "Z1 was last seen within the possession of these four children. We do not currently know of their location, but if anyone has seen them I request to be informed immediately."

Alain dared to look up for a moment. Children, they were going to target more children. Alain focused on the image of the screen, mind racing from what had just happened, so it took him a moment to identify who the picture was of. Though blurry, he recognized the figures, and he stiffened, managing to pale even further. No- they couldn't be involved as well!

"Is there something you'd like to share with us, boy?" Xerosic asked, noticing Alain's reaction to the photo.

"N-no," Alain whispered as he felt eyes flickering towards him.

Lysandre watched Alain closely, "Do you know these people, by chance?"

Alain opened his mouth to say 'no', but stopped himself. One wrong move and he wouldn't be the one to pay, Mairin would. He gulped, carefully choosing his next words, "I... I have battled the boy before... the one with the hat..." He trailed off, then quickly added, "I don't know them personally."

He didn't know if that was a lie or not, he didn't know Ash on a personal level, but there was just something about the boy and his Greninja that made him feel like friend- something Alain rarely allowed into his life. It was only now he apprenticed that, it made it so there was less people to be used against him.

"So the boy has a mega Pokemon then," Lysandre said thoughtfully, tapping his chin, "Something to look out for."

"He doesn't," Alain snapped.

"Then why did you battle the boy?" Lysandre asked quietly, "It surely couldn't have been in passing or from a long time ago, since you recognized them from a blurry photo. You never bothered to engage someone unless they had a mega Pokemon, or maybe perhaps if you had a personal connection," Lysandre turned to face Alain, eyes cold, "So either you're lying about him not having a mega Pokemon, or you have more information on this boy that you could tell me."

Alain's heart raced, realizing he had backed himself into a corner, "I-"

"Or perhaps the answer is both?" Lysandre mused, watching Alain's reactions with humor, "Any information you could provide would be most helpful, and lying to me is ill advised," He placed his hand next to his holo caster, which laid on the table. Alain tensed, realizing this was a subtle threat on his end. He now had a choice: protect Mairin, or sell out Ash to these madmen.

 _Sorry Ash,_ Alain thought weakly as he took a breath, looking down at his hands, "The boy's name is Ash Ketchum," Alain said, voice hollow, "He's was going to compete in the league, but..." Alain trailed off, shaking his head, "He does not have a mega Pokemon, but I battled him because of his Greninja," Alain hesitated, and Lysandre picked up the holo caster, "It isn't mega evolution, there's no stones involved, but for some reason his Greninja can change form in battle. T-they become connected in some way, and any blow that hits the Greninja the boy feels. But with this form he becomes very powerful," Alain hesitated once more, "Nearly took out my mega Charizard."

Alain forced himself to go silent, he couldn't say anything more than what was necessary. If this man was willing to hurt Mairin, then Alain would do everything in his power to protect her, but he couldn't allow himself to say something that wasn't needed, anything that might give these people the upper hand.

Lysandre set the holo caster back down on the table, "...I'll check to see if your claims hold any merit. As for now you're excused," Shaking, Alain stood up, heading towards the door as quickly as he could without running. He seized the door knob, "Oh, Alain," He paused, and dared to turn and look at the man who had used him, "Just so you know, I have made arrangements for Mairin to stay somewhere else outside of this building. Seeking her location will not be in either your best interest or hers."

Alain gulped, "...I understand."

Then without another word Alain jerked the door open, rushing out of the meeting room. He sped down the hallway, not stopping until he had reached the elevator. The doors slid open, and he entered, quivering as the elevator doors closed behind him. He stood there for a moment, staring at the buttons to the different floors.

"Agh!" Alain screamed, slamming a fist into the wall of the elevator. Pain flared across his knuckles, and he drew his hand back, scraped up but not bleeding. Anger tore through him, red and hot, searing every part of his mind. He huffed, still trying to comprehend everything that had just taken place, it had happened so quickly that he found himself rejecting what had just happened.

He had been lied to, used. Team Flare... He didn't fully understand what they had wanted, his mind was too flustered, but they were dangerous. Mairin was being threatened, used to keep him in line, one wrong move and they'd hurt her. Alain leaned against the walls of the elevator, they were seeking out Ash and his friends too... And he had told Flare about them. Alain closed his eyes as tears stung them, and not knowing of what else to do, he let them come.

* * *

 **This really isn't a filler chapter, but I don't know what else to call it. Basically the purpose of this chapter was to get rid of the Pokemon League, hence why it was canceled in the story. I just felt that if I kept the league in the story, it would just take the focus away from Ash and Satoshi's story.**

 **The only logical reason I could think for shutting down the Kalos League was something serious, which is why I used Team Flare's canon attack on the league as the reason, which then spiraled into Alain's POV. I felt that seeing things from his POV would explain what was going on with Team Flare (since they won't be going down quietly, especially with their eyes focused on Ash), but I hope to be able to focus the next chapter back onto Ash and Satoshi.**

 **And good old Pikachu... He may be wary of the thunderstone, but that's not enough for him to ruin his whole relationship with Ash, they've been through too much together for him to suddenly lose all trust. Too bad he doesn't understand that it's not for him.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Tell Me

**...**

 **...**

 **...Hello...**

 **...Long time no see?**

 **This story isn't dead.**

 **I promise I haven't abandoned it...**

* * *

Ash and Satoshi slowly made their way up the stairs of Prism Tower. Ash glanced over at Satoshi, who was feeding his Pikachu some fries. The little mouse was curled up on his shoulder, stuffing each fry into his mouth whole- while swallowing without even a chew. Ash's own Pikachu was resting in his arms, digging through the sack of fast food for the small ketchup packets. Ash didn't even worry as Pikachu grabbed an arm full of the packets- knowing just how long it took for him to open each one.

Ash pushed open the door to the living space Clemont had set up in the tower- where they had all been staying these last few days. As soon as they entered Pikachu leapt off of Ash- taking off with the ketchup before he could even make some attempt to stop him. Ash looked helplessly over at Satoshi and his Pikachu.

"Think you could get a few of those back for my hamburger?" Ash asked mirror Pikachu. The electric type made a face at the thought of ketchup, but nodded, running after Pikachu.

"Clemont!" Bonnie's voice filled the room, making Satoshi flinch as they shut the door behind them, "Ash and Satoshi are back!" The young girl gave Ash a wide smile, "They were looking for you guys!" She said, before bolting after Dedenne before Ash could ask who 'they' were.

Ash sighed, ready to go in search of Clemont. Satoshi was looking around uncertainly, his eyes flickering towards the window. Curled up next to the widow was a small green Pokemon- Squishy- who was sunbathing like he normally did. He opened one eye as Ash and Satoshi passed, before drifting off to sleep once more.

"You have one of the cells?" Satoshi whispered. He stared at Squishy, looking both impressed and nervous.

"Cells?" Ash asked, blinking. Satoshi moved closer to the small green creature.

"Wait a minute... that's a core!" He exclaimed quietly, "You guys have a core!"

Ash gave an uncertain smile, "We're actually not too sure what he is, Bonnie found him, she calls him Squishy."

Squishy opened an eye at the sound of his name. He glared up at Ash and Satoshi in annoyance, making quite clear that he wanted peace. Satoshi quickly stumbled away from him, as if he were a bomb waiting to explode. He spoke in a hushed tone as they left the room to go find Clemont.

"You have the red one... Have you seen any of the others?" He asked quietly, "There should be five total."

Ash blinked, "Like I said, we really have no idea what they are. But if you do then-"

"Ash!" A voice cried as they entered the kitchen. Ash's face lit up at the sound of the female voice, however Satoshi's skin went pale. Ash looked up happily, just in time to see a blonde girl racing towards him.

"Serena!" He cried. It looked like she was about to throw her arms around Ash, however she came to a stop right in front of him. Her hands were tucked behind her back, and small blush on her face as she smiled up at Ash.

Satoshi quickly stepped behind Ash.

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon," She glanced at Satoshi, giving him a small smile, "It's good to see you as well, I didn't expect Ash to bring you back to our world! I was surprised when Clemont told me you were here!"

Satoshi and Serena had only met briefly the first time Ash had gone to the mirror world- when he had been leaping back through the portal to get to his world. Satoshi shrank back even further as all eyes were turned on him, and he gave an uncertain, forced smile.

"Um... y-yeah..." His eyes were darting around, refusing to make eye contact, "Y-you know..."

"Satoshi is going to be spending a while here," Ash broke in, noticing the overwhelmed look on Satoshi's face, and so he quickly drew the focus away from the boy, "How did things go with your mom?"

Serena brightened, "She's finally taking me seriously about wanting to become a Pokemon performer! You know, _after_ I became runner up for Kalos Queen!" She grinned though, "In other words, no more Rhyhorn racing, ever!"

"That's too bad, you work really well with Rhyhorn," Clemont had entered the kitchen, a disassembled machine clutched in his arms.

"Yep!" Ash held up their shopping bags, "Took a bit longer than I'd like, but we're done now!"

Serena grinned, "Did Satoshi manage to get you to go shopping? It seems that he _is_ truly your opposite, Ash," She looked towards Ash's mirror counterpart, eyes gleaming. Ash glanced at Satoshi, who was stumbling back, eyes glued to the ground.

"I- I- I-" He seemed to struggle to simply get the words out of his mouth, "I- I'm going to go eat n-now..." Satoshi muttered, shifting the sack of food in his arms, "Um... yeah..." He then turned on a heel, suddenly running off into another part of the gym. Ash watched him go, his face falling slightly.

"Was it something I said?" Serena asked uncertainly, shifting.

Ash shook his head, "No, it's not your fault... He's a bit jumpy..." Ash hesitated. He wanted to go after Satoshi, but he had a feeling the teen wanted to be left alone. He shifted the bags in his arms, then turned back to Serena and Clemont, "Did you guys hear about the league? I can't believe it was canceled!" Ash exclaimed, knowing that Satoshi wouldn't want the topic to linger on him.

* * *

Satoshi carefully climbed out of bed, his entire body covered in sweat. In the window of his room he could see the half moon rising- a pale white- much different than the magenta colored moon he was use to in his world. Next to him his Pikachu twitched in his sleep, muttering unintelligible phrase. Satoshi carefully looked around, tugging on the sleeves of the sweatshirt he was wearing over his pajamas. Satoshi closed his eyes for a moment, then slipped out of the guest room he had been staying in.

The metal floor was cold to the touch, much to Satoshi's relief. His bare feet savored the coolness, while his body was boiling inside the sweatshirt. He didn't dare take it off however, simply making his way down the hall. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, but he simply needed to move about. His heart was racing, palms sweaty as he walked, and he finally found himself standing in the front room.

Prism tower wasn't truly a home in anyway, but the small apartment-like area was enough to feel like one- aside from the metal floors and sound of Clemont's inventions. It was so strange to see Clemont with tools in hand, talking about electronics and his latest inventions. The Clemont that Satoshi was use to claimed to be magical, training psychic types instead of electric.

Seeing this world's Clemont and Bonnie these last two days had been hard on him. Satoshi had been doing his best to remind himself that these were not the two siblings he was use to in his world, and tried to be as friendly with them as they were to him. Clemont had opened up his home to them, Bonnie tried to play with him and make him smile, these were nice people. Satoshi was finding himself warming up to them, starting to see them as separate from the ones in his world.

But seeing Serena had been too much.

Reminding himself that it was a different Serena did nothing. One look at her and he had felt every mental and emotional defense he had start to fall- the fear rushing in. Ash's support hadn't been enough- everything had screamed to get away from her. As soon as he had excused himself to 'eat' he had ran- ran as far as he could get from everyone and simply started crying. His Pikachu had soon found him in the bathroom, and did his best attempts to comfort him, but it still hadn't been enough. Crying had only brought back memories of her taunts, of what she had done, and he had only started crying harder.

He had then tried to avoid everyone for the rest of the day, which hadn't gone too well. Unlike in his world, the people here didn't seem keen on ignoring him. At long last night had finally come and he could slip away, and hopefully sleep away his troubles. Unfortunately, even in his exhaustion, sleep hadn't yet come for him, and so he had ended up here, alone in the front room.

Shaking, Satoshi managed to drag himself to the couch, plopping himself down onto it. He curled up, wrapping his hands around himself, trying to make sense of everything that had happened these last few days.

He was in a new world- a whole different dimension. Father had let him come here without much thought... He had let him come here without a fight- without knowing what kind of person Ash was... like Father hadn't even cared. Satoshi felt a pair of tears sting his eyes, and he lowered his head.

"Why are you up so late?"

Satoshi jumped at the voice, eyes widening as he looked up. Ash stood in the doorway, watching him uncertainly. There was no anger in his counterpart's gaze, but Satoshi couldn't help but be wary. Had he done something wrong? Perhaps something insulting to this world? Maybe-?

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Ash said with a small smile when he didn't reply, and Satoshi relaxed somewhat. Of course Ash wasn't upset, he was just fine...

"Y-yeah... You?" Satoshi squeaked out. Ash strolled over towards him, sitting down next to Satoshi with a sigh.

"I was just up thinking," Ash replied, "I didn't realize how late it was at first- then I heard someone walking around and I decided to join you."

"S-sorry if I w-woke-"

Ash grinned, "You're fine, like I said, I was awake anyways," Ash's smiled faded somewhat, and he hesitated, "Satoshi... Can I ask you about today?"

Satoshi shifted uncomfortably, "Y-yeah..." He muttered. Perhaps Ash just wanted to ask how he was settling in, or get his opinion about the league being canceled, or-

"Why are you afraid of Serena?"

Satoshi went still. Of course he had the worse luck. Of course everyone noticed- he could barely hide his fear anyways. The young teen's eyes widened, and he inched away from Ash.

"I d-don't know what y-your talking about-" He began, but Ash looked at him. He knew that his counterpart could see right through the lie.

"...Did something happen with the Serena in your world?" Ash asked quietly.

Satoshi recoiled. No, no, no, no, no... dangerous waters... dangerous waters... He needed a new topic... new topic!

"Heh, just getting use to everything!" Satoshi declared, forcing a jolly tone into his voice, "This world is just so different, everything is so new!"

Ash's gaze didn't change, simply looking at Satoshi sorrowfully, "When I found you in your world you were traveling alone," Ash muttered, "And the first time we met things were clearly rocky between you and your friends..." Ash closed his eyes, "I just thought your uncertainty of Clemont and Bonnie was simply from the personality change, but after seeing Serena today..." Ash shook his head, "If something happened you can talk about it with me- I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," Ash looked him in the eye, "Things are easier if you talk about them, you know?"

Satoshi wrapped his arms around himself, "I- I do talk about them. With Pikachu," He hesitated, "B-but you're right. S-serena... it has nothing to do with your S-serena... If I've insulted her please tell her I'm s-sorry-"

"What happened with your Serena?" Ash asked, his tone changing slightly. He wasn't being forceful, but Satoshi could simply tell that he wanted answers. Ash _wanted_ to understand- and he was determined to get that understanding.

Satoshi hesitated, silently weighing his options. Ash had done nothing but help him, stand up for him, and support him. Ash had never mocked him for his reactions- at times pushing him to keep going- but never mocking. Satoshi gulped, opening his lips, mouth going dry.

"A-after we met the first time..." Satoshi whispered quietly, "Something happened between me and m-my S-serena..."

Ash was silent, watching him as he waited for him to continue.

"S-she told me that she... that she l-liked me..." Satoshi's voice cracked slightly.

"That's good, isn't it?" Ash said, blinking, "I mean, I wouldn't want to travel with someone that _didn't_ like me."

Satoshi shook his head, "N-no, not like that. She liked me... she liked me in the way m-meaning she wanted to d-date me," Satoshi said, stumbling over his words, "She w-wanted me to be her b-boyfriend..." He flinched.

"Oh..." Ash said quietly, and he watched Satoshi, "...I'm guessing you didn't like her in that way back though?"

He shook his head, "No, I didn't like her in that way... I told her that, but..." He looked away, "She wouldn't take no for answer- she just kept bringing it up every moment she could, she wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't take it-!" He hunched his shoulders, "I finally said y-yes, hoping that would make it s-stop but it only got worse! I was n-never good enough!" Satoshi cried, "I c-cried too much, I em-embarassed her, I- was w-weak-" More tears stung his eyes, and he hastily looked away, wiping them on the sleeves of his sweatshirt, "I f-finally asked w-why she even bothered if I wasn't what she w-wanted..." He closed his eyes.

"What did she say?" Ash asked quietly.

"...It was because of Father..." He muttered helplessly, "None of it was e-ever about me... even t-traveling with me... I was the s-son of the m-mighty Giovanni... I always tried to keep that from people, b-but she knew... Saw me on TV once or s-something..." Satoshi barely noticed the tears freely flowing down his face, "M-my family was rich, m-my family was powerful, my f-family was im-important... that's all she wanted..."

"Oh Satoshi..." Ash whispered.

"I finally g-got the courage to say that we w-were done dating, to leave me a-alone..." He closed his eyes, "She l-laughed- asking if I t-truly thought that she e-ever cared. S-she laughed that I was c-crying, t-told me I was w-weak and worthless.. and..." His throat tightened, "A-and then she turned Clemont and B-bonnie against me..."

Ash said nothing, simply staring at Satoshi as he told his story.

"T-they left... They all left, and I w-was alone again..." He pressed up against the couch, "I was with Jessie and James the next few days... I wasn't s-supposed to be though... They are suppose to watch over m-me, but I should be h-handling things on m-my own though..." He smiled weakly, "I'm g-glad they stayed though, I d-don't know what else I would have done..."

"I'm so sorry Satoshi..." Ash whispered, he placed a hand on his shoulder, "You don't believe a word they told you, right? What your Serena said wasn't true-"

Satoshi sighed, "But it was A-ash," Satoshi whispered, "I _am_ weak- the only time I win battles is when my Pokemon battle on their own ignoring my comands... The P-pokemon that do listen to me are n-not as strong and don't always like battling... l-like me..."

"No Satoshi," Ash snapped, making him flinch, "There is more kinds of strength than battle power. She was just trying to find a way to hurt you- she was never a real friend- none of this was your fault!"

"...I ruin most of my friendships..." Satoshi whispered, "I'm use to it..."

"If your so called 'friends' are treating you that way then it wasn't your fault!" Ash cried, "You haven't ruined any friendships!"

"...Yes I have..." Satoshi whispered again. Ash glared at him- though the anger was clearly not directed towards him- Satoshi still had to look away.

"Name one person, and I can bet you that it wasn't your fault," Ash said.

Satoshi twitched, "...Gary."

"What did Gary do to you?" Ash asked.

"...Everything..." Satoshi whispered, "He was everything... he was my best friend... he was always there for me when we were kids..." Satoshi's throat tightened, "W-when things got really bad at h-home I always knew that Gary would be there... He's the reason I was even able to find the courage to start my journey..." Satoshi buried his head into his hands.

Ash patted his shoulder to show he was still listening.

"...Gary pretended not to be my friend," Satoshi explained quietly, "If we weren't alone we acted like we hated each other, he'd mock me, tease me, push me... That way M-mother would let me be with him without much thought."

Ash scowled, "Why would she let you be near someone that bullied you?"

Satoshi simply looked at Ash helplessly, but said nothing.

"...Satoshi?"

"But once me and Gary were alone everything was perfect," Satoshi continued, completely dropping the subject of his mother, "He was a lot like you Ash," Satoshi smiled, "He'd encourage me, he was always reassuring me that I was worth something... Those were the best times of my life, playing with Gary... Then when we became old enough to become Pokemon trainers he was the one that wouldn't let me back down," There was a gleaming in Satoshi's eyes, one that Ash had never quite seen before, "He'd never let me doubt myself- he told me that I was going to be a trainer- and I was going to be the best! If it wasn't for him I'd never would have found the courage to take Pikachu and run away from home."

"Run away?" Ash sounded surprised, and he sat up, "But I thought that your father-"

"Father found me after a day," Satoshi snapped, "I didn't get far- I was attacked by a flock of Pidgeys. Father found me and saved me- and then.. t-then-" Satoshi went deadly silent.

"Then what?"

"..." Satoshi stared down at his hands, "I'm not suppose to talk about it..." He whispered, "I can't talk about those things..." Satoshi looked up at Ash, "But Father found out," He was still whispering, eyes wide with a panic, "Father wasn't suppose to know and he found out," A desperation was entering Satoshi's voice, "He wasn't suppose to see them but he did! He saw it and he was going to make me tell him!" Satoshi scrambled back, tears flowing freely, "I lied to Father! I told him it was Gary- I lied! I blamed my best friend! _I lied!"_

"Satoshi!" Ash cried, reaching forward, but Satoshi jerked away from him, "Calm down, hey, um-" Ash clearly didn't know what to do, watching as his counterpart start to break down. Satoshi's skin was pale, sweat dripping down his face, his breath ragged and desperate, "Shh, we're going to wake up the others-"

Satoshi curled up on the corner of the couch, sobbing. Ash slid over towards him, hands uncertainly reaching out, unsure of what to do. He wrapped his arms around Satoshi, who stiffened up, and he pulled him into a hug. Satoshi let out another sob, but Ash simply held him. This is what his mother had always done to calm him down, and he had feeling that mirror Delia hadn't done the same.

Satoshi's sobbings died down a little, and he started speaking again, hiccupping as he tried to talk, "H-e had always tried to h-help m-me and I b-blamed him," Satoshi whispered, "I b-blamed Gary and Father th-then..."

"Blamed him for what?" Ash asked.

Satoshi went still, "I'm n-not suppose to talk about it..." He whispered, even quieter than before.

Ash so desperately wanted to ask more- to make full sense of what Satoshi was telling him- but it was quite clear that would be the wrong thing to do. Satoshi needed to know that he was there for him- not feel the pressure of someone bearing down on him. Ash simply held his counterpart as he tried to calm himself, the crying slowly coming to a stop.

"I- I'm sorry..." Satoshi whispered, pulling away from Ash. His voice seemed steady once more, though scared, and he looked away, "I should be s-stronger than that... You shouldn't have to see th-that."

"No Satoshi, you're fine," Ash said, "I'm here to help you- to stand with you. You didn't do anything wrong, I'm here to listen."

Satoshi looked at Ash, his brown eyes gleaming with his tears, "Th-thank you," He managed to whisper, gratitude welling within him. A part of him felt... lighter. Like some of the weight he had been carrying had been taken from him. Satoshi wrung his hands, realizing Ash had been right- talking had helped... somewhat, "I- I think I c-can sleep now..."

Ash nodded, getting to his feet. Satoshi followed suit, and Ash spoke again, "...If you ever feel like you're ready to tell me everything, the whole story, I'll listen," Ash said, "But if it's too much then I won't press."

Satoshi's gut twisted, "R-right."

But knew that Ash wouldn't get the full story- because he wasn't suppose to talk about it.

Ash hesitated, then pulled something out of his pocket, "H-here, this is for you."

Something cold was pressed into his hands. Satoshi held it up, trying to see what it was in the dim light of the night. Satoshi felt his blood running cold as he looked at the transparent green stone- a small lightning bolt shape running through the center.

A thunderstone.

"N-no-" Satoshi began, and Ash held up his hands.

"I'm not saying to evolve your Pikachu!" Ash explained hastily, "I just want you to hold onto it, that's all!"

"I can't evolve him," Satoshi whispered.

"You can," Ash said, stepping forward. Satoshi was about to step back, but Ash placed a hand on his shoulder, "This is Pikachu we're talking about- evolution will not change your friendship for the worse. You said that you talk to him about what has happened to you- that means he understands you," Ash smiled, "All I'm asking you to do is hold onto the thunderstone. When you're ready, give it to him. If you're never ready, then don't give it to him, I won't push you. Just hold onto it, you can do that, right?"

"Y-yes..."

Ash smiled, "See? You don't need to try to handle everything at once, just do one step at a time," He nodded to the thunderstone, "Maybe you aren't ready to evolve him, but you are ready to face the courage to have the stone with you. One step at a time."

Satoshi stared down at the stone, then slipped it away into the pocket on his sweatshirt, "Y-yeah..."

Ash hesitated, then wrapped his arms around Satoshi, "I'm going to head back to bed now, okay? If you need anything feel free to wake me up, I'll be here."

"Th-thank you," Satoshi whispered, throat tightening as Ash turned to leave, "G-good night."

"Good night Satoshi," Ash said, and then he was gone.

Satoshi stared at the empty doorway, his hands still wrapped around the thunderstone. He didn't bring it out of his pocket though, but instead collapsed onto the couch. He curled up, quickly deciding that he didn't have the energy to head back to his room. He leaned against the arm of the couch, trying to get comfortable. He closed his eyes, trying to drain his mind of the many thoughts and memories crowding his head.

Finally, at long last, sleep overtook him.


End file.
